March on the Black Gate: The Dawn of the Lords
by MegaRdaniels
Summary: After a cataclysmic-apocalyptic war, three survivors from another world joins forces with unlikely heroes to help save their world from a multidimensional-superhuman takeover. (Now Readable)
1. Prologue

**"We Were Warned"**

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Justice League or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Hey guys, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you the first chapter for the crossover fanfic, "March On The Black Gate: The Dawn of the Lords". I hope you all enjoy this fic. This is my first Justice League crossover, but my 4th/5th Ben 10 crossover. Please, always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**

**Prologue**

Heroes are those that protect those who cannot fight for themselves from evil's wake. They guide those who are in need who needed help the most. But there comes a time when all heroes turn against the things they stand for.

* * *

_"Liberalism is totalitarianism with a human face."_

_- Thomas Sowell _

* * *

In a little farm in Smallville, a blonde, teenaged girl, Kara was watching the news of a Superhero - or so named as a "Superior" Outbreak raging across the globe. Clips showed from Wonder Woman and the other Amazons taking large parts of Asia and Europe, Superman occupying the Eastern Sea-border of the United States, and Canada, J'onn J'onns controlling most of the South American continent and so on. Superman's family was by what the Man of Steel was doing - and did.

"Oh my god," said Ma Kent.

Kara was just as shocked as her aunt and uncle. Every meta-human were up on it. Suddenly, the broadcast became static then replaced by a video showing a man wearing a black cowl, who wore a black armored suit. His cowl covered half of his face and in the middle of his chest stood the ever famous insignia of a yellow ellipse with an image of a bat in the middle. Batman was broadcasting.

"People of the world, due to President Lex Luthor's assassination, we are calling in a Global Martial Law. No one leaves the city, town, or village limits of your place. Those who disobeys those laws would be punished. Remember, this is all for your safety, Batman out," said the Dark Knight, cutting the broadcast off. It was all many people feared. Kara, Martha, and Jonathon Kent were all appalled.

"What has happened to my son?" Martha asked.

Jonathan hugged his wife to assuage her. Kara wants to talk to Superman about this. Martha and Jonathon disagrees, Jonathon being the contentious one.

"But..."

"No, I'm going to risk it. I've already lost my son. I am not going to lose my niece," said Jonathon.

Kara had no choice to take his word - for now that is. Besides, there were thousands of "Super Lords" that all either admire, worship, or friends with The Man of Steel.

Kara kept quiet and went to her feet, pondering of what was going on in her cousin's mind. Growing worried about the man in blue.

* * *

**Several Days Later**

In about several days, The Justice Lords had taken over the world. In the Watch Tower, every one that signed on to the League were waiting for the founding members. When they arrived, Superman was giving his speech about making the world a better place for not just for them, but for the average person, making everyone safe by ruling the Earth with an iron fist.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the League, Batman, Hawk Girl, Green Lantern, Flash, J'onn, Wonder Woman, and myself are planning to make a global power, a global nation, one that everyone is equal. We're calling it a Ultacracy, a government where the people of the League, and only the League can rule and make laws. Batman, J'onn, and Wonder Woman here will be the head role of the legislature, Flash, Hawk Girl, and Black Canary will be the ones in charge of the Judicial Systems," said Superman.

"And where will you and the rest?" asked the woman wearing a black suit and black leggings of some kind known as the Black Canary.

"I will," said Superman, "And as that, I promise to keep freedom and peace alive, as do all of us," said Superman. everyone clapped and cheered at their new global leader, unbeknownst to everyone, Kara (in her white tank top with Superman's insignia in the front, and blue skirt) was way in the back now frightened at Superman and the League's newfound, political power.

"It's worse than I thought," said Kara, now frightened at the League newly found, heightened political power.

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

Kara was flying home; she flew above the town of Central City, Flash's hometown. She headed home for Smallville which was a few hundred miles away. She could fly in super speed, but she doesn't want to attract attention, nor suspicion. The world was under the totalitarian rule under the Man of Steel, Superman. Before she left the city limits, she was suddenly shot by an arrow.

"Owch!" she yelled. Normally, these things won't harm her, unless the arrow was made out of kryptonite. The small dose of it was enough to bring the Supergirl down to the ground.

When she crashed on the ground, two figures, one who was faceless who wore a blue hat, and a suit, and a woman who was barely dressed who had a crossbow in her left hand. Both picked up the powerhouse and dragged in the apartment.

When Kara regained consciencness, she found herself in a chair strapped by a rope which filled by kryptonite dust, the last batch of which Huntress swiped from Batman.

"Let me go!" Kara ordered.

"Fat chance, princess," Huntress said, "You're the one that goes by the name of Supergirl, the cousin of the Super-Hitler himself, aren't I right?" she asked.

"Superman, is not a..."

"...What? A savior to the human race. You were up there, you know what he did, and what he is now capable of," said Huntress.

"You're..."

The Question then broke the power house's thoughts.

"Don't lie, you know. You know what I know, and what I know is what I warned years ago about the expanding league. What did he say?" asked The Question impatiently, but nonchalantly.

"He's creating a world government, under the control of superhumans. I didn't want to believe it, but seeing - hearing him doing these things - for the people. I, I don't know what to make out."

"I can see it clearly," said the Question.

"But it's not him, I swear to you it's not. He has to be controlled or something. It could be Darkseid, or the Joker, or...or..."

"Kid, listen to me if I tell you, the man, your cousin that you loved, he is not the man who once protected Metropolis, he is the mere evil that he once protected from. If he killed Luthor, think of who he could kill next? It could be anyone, even in the League itself," said the Question.

"What are you going to do?" asked Kara.

"What do you think? We're going to rust the Man of Steel to the ground," said Huntress loading up.

"But you can't kill him, let me talk to him. Please," said Kara.

There was a debate, and unsurement to trust a League member, matter a fact a superhuman, not only was Superman's cousin, but capable (if push to that edge) to kill anybody who crosses her.

It wasn't easy, but it was necessary. They let Supergirl go, only for them to keep a close eye on her. Luckily for Huntress, she was able to swipe some of Luthor's technology and put it on Kara. The object was so small, that not even a Kryptonian (such as herself) could detect it. Huntress and the Question were literally eyeing on Kara.

* * *

**At the Watchtower...**

Superman and the other Leaguers were signing a document similar to the Declaration of Independence. In the teleportation platform where Kara stood, the blue light that brought her to the tower began to fade away. Superman saw his niece and approached her just in the nick of time for her to print her name on the document.

"Kara, you finally made it to the tower," said the Man of Steel smiling.

"Yeah, yeah it was," said Kara worriedly. This wasn't lost on the Boy Scout.

"Kara, what's wrong? Superman asked worried.

Kara looked at the Man of Steel.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You," she said simply.

Superman rose an eyebrow,

"Me? How?" he asked.

"Is it true what the Question said, what he predicted? she asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You transforming the Earth into a totalitarian rule," said Kara, a little louder that time.

"Totalitarianism? Kara, listen, all those rumors people are putting out there, we are not here on this Earth to be the bad guys. We are protecting the people from both themselves and the things around them. At any moment, life could end in a blink of an eye. So, don't worry yourself of what others say. We are here for liberty, that is all," he said, making the Powerhouse to smile.

**A Year Later**

Suspicions and hatred towards the Super-legion grew as the Watchtower retaliated by sending off their massive troops of superhumans down towards the Earth to restore order back to the planet. Months went by as chaos and destruction overwhelmed the entire planet. Nations fell and resistance against the League grew. Then finally it happened, Armageddon.

After the monsterous war, the survivors were sent to camps. By each passing day, Superman became mad with power.

On the Earth's surface, Superman was looking for his cousin, sadly she was nowhere to be found.

"KARA!" he screamed.

**Author's Notes:** _Hi there, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you my very first Justice League crossover. I was going for a Matrix/Hunger Games crossover, but seeing I saw the Hunger Games once, the crossover was moreover going to blow. what i do is that before i write a fanfic, i need to see a specific cannon repeatedly in order for me to write the fanfic perfectly. So if you like that crossover, then that's good. I might write sometimes in the near future. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this fic. Chapter 1 will come soon. Remember, always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 1: Change

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Justice League and Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for March on a Black Gate: The Dawn of the Lords. I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing this. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**

**Change**

When the skies were dark and showed the stars above, a faceless man wearing a blue overcoat, and blue pants was carrying a blonde teenaged girl with blue eyes who wore a white shirt with a red Superman shield insignia in the center of her white belly shirt, a blue skirt, and a pair of boots through the cold outside. Beside him was another woman carrying a crossbow; she wore a black and purple mask, had on loose, purple clothing that barely clothed her, and black and violate undergarments. Huntress and the Question was carrying an injured female Kryptonian through the roads of an unknown world. They were on a highway near some fields on their left. They were all injured, tired, and hungry from their fight against the Justice Lords. They proved themselves to be more powerful than ever - nearly rendering humanity to the brink of extinction. They passed through miles of open road. As cars passed by them, they were growing ever more feeble as they go, but they were still strong enough to go on. Finally when they arrived to a sign that says Bellwood, they saw a factory nearby as they heard the sound of clouds roaring from the distance.

"We got to go," said the Question.

"Agreed," said Huntress. Then off they went to the factory nearby as the storm brews through.

Near a store that says Mr. Smoothies, Huntress kicked the door open; both her and Question, along with Kara on his shoulders ran in as the air became wet.

Huntress closed and the barricaded the doors. What made it even worse was when Kara started to bark a cough. This worried the female assassin and the conspiracy theorist. They huddled together as the rain pours from the discontent clouds. Thunder roars as the roof of the old factory began to shake. Kara was still coughing, Huntress tried to assuage the young Kryptonian, humming a soothing, euphonious tune. They all began to close their eyes and sleep, riding out the storm, ignoring their growling stomachs, and aching pains.

The next day, the sun came up and shined its friendly light down upon the old factory. Kara was the first to wake up in this world. When she woke up, she found herself in the arms of both the Question and Huntress. She was in an old factory. She got up feebly and began to levitate off the ground, only for gravity to pull her back down due to her low energy. She looked out the window that was near her and saw a smoothie restaurant next door. She dug into her pockets and pulled out her change, $2.93. She hoped that it'll be enough to bring at least 3 cups worth, at least some energy for them.

She tried every bit of her strength to fly up without feeling a bit disoriented. She flew upwards, until she finds a floor that has an open window. She flew through it and levitated back down to the ground. Enjoying the warmth of the sun, she began to walk over to the sight of the restaurant.

Meanwhile in Mr. Smoothies parking lot, Kevin and Gwen were waiting on Ben to be the first man in the queue to get his chilli fries and his strange mixtures of smoothies.

"This is boring," Kevin said, his head hitting the dashboard of his car.

"Be patient, Kevin. You know how Ben is with his flavors and his fries," she said.

Kevin wasn't paying attention to Gwen when he saw a strange blonde girl wearing skimpy clothing walking to a public place in mere daylight.

Gwen tried to snap him out of his trance, until she caught a glimpse of it.

Both Gwen and Kevin exchanged faces.

In the smoothie shop, Ben was the 3rd man in the long queue. He was finally going to get his beloved, fruity drink, and his chilli-covered fries.

By the time he was first in line, he quickly ordered his fries and drinks. It was like every time he comes, the prices only go down for him.

"Thanks, Joe," said Ben as he walks out of the restaurant, unbeknownst that he was passing by a girl with the Superman insignia in the middle of the girl's white, belly shirt. Just before Ben left, the girl was already the first person in line.

Kara was in front of the line, ready to buy breakfast.

"How would it be miss?" asked the man in the register.

Kara looked through the menu for the cheapest price.

"Will you take these for exchange for 3 drinks and 3 bags of fries?" she asked feebly.

the man behind the register felt sympathy for the girl, but all in all it was a business. He dismissed her politely. Kara was contentious at first, but didn't want to anger the hungry customers behind her. she sadly walked out the door, only for her to bump into the boy wearing a green and white jacket with the number 10 stitched to the left side of the clothing. Ben felt discontent. so, he used his change to buy what the girl ordered. As the girl began her journey back to the factory, the boy rushed back outside with 3 extra bags of fries, and three strawberry smoothies.

"Hey!" the boy called.

Kara turned around and saw the boy carrying the bags and the cups she ordered.

"I think you left these," said the boy. He handed her order to her. Kara got them from the boy's hands and thanked him. She gave him a warm smile and walked back to the direction she came from.

Ben turned around to Kevin's car, only to see Kevin and Gwen with frozen looks.

**Author's Notes**: _Hi there people of the Internet. This is your author, MegaRdaniels. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 2 is on its way. Always leave a review, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu..._

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 2: One Must Trend Carefully

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Justice League or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Hello people of the Internet! This is me, MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for March on a Black Gate: The Dawn of the Lords. I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I liked writing it.**

**One Must Trend Carefully**

At home, Kara opened the door only to see an angry Huntress, and a distressed Question, wondering where the young Kryptonian was. Huntress demanded Kara where she was.

"I was at the smoothie restaurant getting food, you and Question were asleep..."

"Asleep or not, do not go outside without our consent! We do not know much about this world, its intentions, or..."

"Or its secrets," Question finished off.

Kara had her head down. "I'm sorry, it's just that..."

"Next time be careful," said Huntress.

"But I have this one question though," began the Question, "where did you get your hands on those fries?"

"I bought them, well a boy bought them," she said, "I hardly had enough money, so the boy was kind enough to buy extra bags for us."

Huntress pinched the bridge of her nose. "For once, I'll let it slide. But we need to be careful. We don't know what's out there," she said.

Kara nodded understandingly.

Question and Huntress got their bags of fries and drinks and enjoyed their breakfast. Huntress complained at first by why her fries were covered in chilli, but eventually didn't care. Question wondered why his smoothie tasted a little funny, but eventually didn't care, Kara did the same.

**At the Tennysons**

In Ben's house, he was in his bed watching his daily cartoons of Sumo Slammers. Kevin waltzed in his bedroom wanting to ask Ben what he saw. At first it sounded insane, until something sparked in Ben's mind.

"Oh the girl," said Ben, "Yeah I know who you were talking about. The girl who had on blue shorts, and a white shirt."

"This was the girl who was wearing skimpy clothing in pure daylight, heading to a public place. With something like that is usually done at night, or near dusk or something," said Kevin.

Ben glared at his friend.

"What?" he asked.

"The girl needed food," he said.

"So what she did, she..."

"No," said Ben, blushing, "No, she had her head down. She was pretty upset. So I headed to the register and bought three more bags of fries and drinks.

"Why?" Kevin asked, with his left eyebrow raised.

"Because, she looked badly injured," said Ben. Kevin was semi-skeptical, but understood what Ben was saying. Maybe the girl was unfortunate, but knowing Kevin, he kept his guard high.

Kevin left Ben's room, still a little suspicious leaving his friend to enjoy his cartoons.

**At the Factory**

Question and Huntress had already found three beds in one area of the abandoned factory, which was strange, an office space, and some dusted books. Question was downstairs and saw newspapers old and new hanging by the outside window. He picked it up and became intrigued when he saw the headline.

"Interesting," said the Question.

"Question?" called Huntress. Question hid the newspaper inside his blue overcoat and went to huntress to see what she wants.

Meanwhile, Kara was in what looks like a bedroom, she looked outside and felt quite lonesome. She was still traumatized by what happened back in her own universe, though. She couldn't help but gleam at the ever peaceful sight. It was quiet and sound, more like Smallville in a way. She still missed the action what she and Clark had; saving the world countless times against the forces of evil. Nothing would ever replaced how much fun it was. Now, it was just pure violence, oppression, death, and then final destruction. She could never forget her time with the League. Fighting for justice, and freedom. Protecting the innocent, for the average person.

"Kara!" Huntress called. Kara, with her returned strength, ran down the steps to see what she need. Huntress needed her help to lift a heavy debris out-of-the-way to clean the factory to make it their new home. She told her that the Question was out looking for a job so that way they can get a source of income. Kara understood as she used her regained strength to lift the debris to the corner to their far right.

After several hours, Question returned with enough money to buy them food. It wasn't much, but even though they were living in an abandoned factory, there was no kitchen. So they had to use what they have in order Huntress or Question to cook the food. Kara suggested the debris she put in the corner. Question had a better idea.

Outside, Huntress and Question brought some of the debris in. Kara was contentious by why they didn't let her to do it, but then her answer was soon found when she realized that her secret identity was more important than her ego.

After dinner, every one - minus the Question - was in the bedroom. Kara was staring out in the starry skies.

In the office space, The Question unsheathed the old newspaper from his coat and read the headlines.

"Orange Beast Walks Among Men," he scratched his chin.

**Author's Notes**: _I hope you all liked this chapter. I hope that i could bring you all a new chapter soon. Anyway, this is where I hang up the towel. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	4. Chapter 3: Unnamed Enemies

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Justice League or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners. Justice League and Ben 10 belong to Cartoon Network, not me._

**Hi there, this is me MegaRdaniels bringing you a brand new chapter for March on the Black Gate: The Dawn of the Lords. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. Please, always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou.**

**Unnamed Enemies From Beyond Yonder**

The next day, Kara woke up alive and well. Huntress was still asleep in her bed, and Question was nowhere to be found. Not wanting to disturb the female assassin, she tip toed down to the ground floor where she began to sweep the dust from the floor that accumulated overnight. Afterwards, she opened the door to let the sunshine in, illuminating the ground floor. Even though she was told by both The Question and Huntress not to go out without their consent, her curiosity got the best of her. She looked around in this new world, and then she flew out in supersonic speed.

Enjoying the free air, she flew upwards. She continued to ascend until she began to dive a little, scooping the clouds, spinning in the air, and dove down to the ground only for her to fly lowly. She flew up again, and then fell on her feet. She smiled in contentment, enjoying her freedom. But as free as she was, she had to keep a low profile. She was very lucky that absolutely no one, or nothing saw her. She was in an alley with cats and rank garbage. She ran from the alley only to gasp at the fresh air outside of the alley. She began to take a walk, touring around the city so that way she doesn't feel alienated, but unbeknownst to her, there was a tiny tracking device still in he clothing, and it was beeping red.

Meanwhile, Ben was at home, in the kitchen, pouring his favorite cereal into the bowl. His cousin came by to check on him, since his parents were away at work.

"Hey, Ben," said his cousin, Gwen.

"Hi, how's my favorite cousin?" asked Ben.

"Fine, say Kevin is going to take us to the pond if you want to come with? Emphasis on that, I want my sanity to be still attached during out trip there," said Gwen.

Ben rose an eyebrow and smiled his usual cocky smile.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing, its nothing," said Ben "Seemingly, well forget about."

Gwen nodded, but chuckled. Ben accepted and went with his cousin to Kevin's.

Near the city limits of Bellwood, a portal opened up. Out from it were two figures. One was a pale man who was very big. He had a gruff voice, and refered to himself as Grundy every time he is referring to himself. The other one was a woman. She looked very much like Kara, only mature looking. She wore a white costume, the neck area showed half of her breasts. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Galatea and Grundy made their way streight for Bellwood, looking for three universal fugitives.

In downtown, Kara was walking, minding her own business. She saw shops and stores more like back home. Though, people were just looking at her funny due to the girl's clothing, and the strange insignia imprinted on the girl's shirt. Just before things couldn't get any weirder, she saw a huge explosion by the bank they were about to pass by. Out from it was a pale man and a woman carrying a man by the neck.

Kara was wide-eyed. Where did these guys come from? She thought most of the villains were wiped-out, or so she thought. The big, pale man, also goes by the name of Grundy was beside an eye popping young woman, also a clone of Kara's DNA, Galatea.

"Miss us?" she asked popping her knuckles.

Kara was shocked.

Meanwhile with Ben, Ben and the gang were just leaving for the pond. Until that is when Gwen accidentally tuned in to the news broadcast.

"Live from downtown Bellwood, two female counterparts, and a big buff man, thing are destroying the center! Massive amounts of people were evacuating the area! This is far most the..." Gwen shut off the radio.

"Just before we left for old good times sake," said Gwen.

Ben and Kevin groaned at which, what type of alien could be doing so much damage in their day off? Ben and the gang ride into Kevin's car and rode off to downtown.

Meanwhile in downtown, Galatea was overpowering Kara aka Supergirl by a landslide. Supergirl went flying to a truck, only for Grundy to pick up a bus and throw it at her. Kara dodges the bus, and snatched a lamp-post from the foundation and used it as a bat against Galatea. Of course she dodges it and charges towards Superman's cousin in full assault.

Kara delivered her a powerful punch which made windows around her to break and fly out from their foundations only to crash and scatter on the ground. That punch alone sent both Galatea and Supergirl flying to buildings near them. Grundy blocked the violent air. Grundy grabbed a car and used it against a weakened Kara. Kara flipped away from the pale beast as she jumped up in the air and gave Grundy a spectacular, butterfly kick to the stomach, only for her to be delivered a menacing punch to the chest by Galatea. Kara slid on the pavement road creating violent grooves.

"You were always the weakest," said Galatea smiling as she approached her. she grabbed her by the neck.

"Any last words before I snap your neck?" she asked.

"Grundy thought that we were suppose to take both her and her friends to the Lords alive," Grundy said.

"Lords can choke on it," said Galatea, "Right now, i am going to enjoy my plentiful revenge." She was literally squeezing the life out of Kara.

"How about let her go and no one gets hurt! That sounds about right? Right?" said a boy wearing a black shirt under a gray shirt. He wore blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. He had black hair, hazel brown eyes, and was bigger than the other boy getting out from the passenger seat. This boy had brown hair, green eyes, who wore also wore a black shirt but it was under a green jacket with a number 10 stitched to the left of his jacket, tight blue jeans, and a pair of black and white sneakers. He also had a strange little watch on his left arm. Then finally, there was a girl with orange hair, green eyes, had an hourglass shape, who wore a blue shirt over a white vested shirt, black skirt, black leggings, and a pair of black shoes. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin all glared at the evil duo who were laughing at them, calling them suicidal fools.

Kara took a look at what Galatea and Grundy were laughing. She was wide-eyed. This was the boy she saw earlier, with friends. Even though it was 3 to 2, she fears that they'll lose - badly.

"What's so funny?" Kevin asked, now aggravated.

"Foolish, do you know how much power I have? I have enough to wipe out an entire city. What can you do? Flirt me to death?" Galatea taunted, enraging Kevin.

"Go, it's not safe! Run!" she alerted. Kevin turned around and saw the same teenaged blonde he saw earlier badly bruised as the bone standing triumphantly with a pale monstrosity.

"Can Grundy crush them now?" Grundy asked.

"Sure, they'll all be prizes for the Lords," said Galatea. Both of them headed streight towards them. Just before the heroic trio armored up, Kara ran in front of them and told them to go with a very angry tone in her voice.

Ben recognized the girl he saw earlier. Kara told the trio to leave. Gwen tells Ben that have to go. Ben was contentious at first until Kara flew towards Galatea. Grundy instead of fighting along with Galatea with Kara. He made his own way by pursuing the trio.

"Ben we have to..." Gwen said too late when Grundy lunged a bus at Kevin's car. Gwen pushes Kevin and Ben out-of-the-way.

"MY CAR!" Kevin yelled angrily, "My baby! Why me! Why my green baby! She was so perfect!" He sobbed.

Grundy came in running to pound them head on. Kara was on headlock with Galatea.

"No!" Kara yelled.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Question was standing on top of a building witnessing everything.

Just before he got the chance to pound them, all he hit was a shield. A pink shield. Under the pink shield was Gwen generating it from her hands. Galatea was wide-eyed.

Grundy also realized that the thing was cracking. He pounded as many times he could. As the shield was on the brink to break, Kevin absorbed the asphalt below. His skin absorbed texture from the pavement road.

"Any time Ben!" yelled Kevin.

"That was my shtick!" Gwen complained.

"Well, i think its time you got a new shtick!" said Kevin.

Gwen groaned.

Ben unsheathed his sleeves revealing the watch. The watch had a black and green appearance. At first it looked like an ordinary watch until looking at the faceplate. The faceplate had no watches nor hands. It had a strange insignia. It was black with a green hourglass overlapping the black circle. When Ben activated the Omnitrix, an image popped up. He scrolled through immediately trying to find the proper alien to defeat Grundy. Grundy was almost on the brink on breaching through.

"Hurry, Ben!" Gwen yelled.

Meanwhile Kara was fighting against Galatea. She was doing pretty well until Galatea grabbed her hand, broke her arm, and flipped her to the ground and stomped on her. Kara moved out-of-the-way, grabbed her by the neck and threw her against the wall, only for her to be delivered a painful dropkick that created small a crater on the ground. Galatea picked her up by the neck and threw her down, picked her up again by the neck and slammed her against the wall.

"Any last words?" she asked.

"It's Hero Time!" she heard a heroic yell. She covered her eyes from a blinding green light. And when the light died down, Grundy was flying across the street. He painfully landed in a pile of cars.

Galatea turned around and was wide-eyed. On top of the building, The Question was impressed.

"An orange dinosaur?" he said a little confused.

"Humungasaure!" Ben roared.

Galatea took a look at the orange dinosaur, the boy covered in stone, and the girl in blue with pink spheres in her hands.

"Give up now when you still have the chance!" Humungasaure demanded.

Galatea was infuriated.

**Author's Notes:** _I think I never stated this before, but I was influenced by sandman7734. So yeah, you can say that this is a tribute to the fanfic author. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. there will be more in the future! Peace homeys!_

**From**

**MegaRdaniels**

"


	5. Chapter 4: The Red Battle

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ben 10 or The Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners. This is only a fanfiction._

**Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you another update for your favorite fanfic, March on the Black Gate: The Dawn of the Lords. I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it for you all. Please, always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**

**The Red Battle**

Galatea was infuriated.

Grundy came back up enraged and began to charge at Ben. Ben, Gwen and Kevin charged at Grundy as Kara loosened up Galatea's death grip, twisted her arm, and kicked her in on her face. Galatea was on the ground bleeding as she was delivered another kick to the stomach. Galatea grabbed her foot and slammed her to the wall. Before Galatea flew over to Ben's direction, Kara grabbed her by the shoulder and gave her a menacing punch. Galatea now tempted to end her by one more punch was thwarted when Kara grabbed her fist and threw her up in the sky. Kara flies up in supersonic speed and delivered Galatea rapid blows on the chest making her to bleed out. She then kicked her in mid-air, then dropped kicked her back down to the ground. And at several hundred meters, before she hit the ground, Kara grabbed her leg and threw her to a nearby building. Galatea was sent flying through that building to another, and then another leaving Ben's battleground. While Kara was battling Galatea, Ben and the gang were busy battling Grundy - which surprisingly were winning. When Grundy attacks Ben, he gets assaulted by Gwen by her mana, when he charges towards her, Kevin came with a car and throws it at him, thus giving him a painful uppercut to the chin. Grundy was pushed backwards a few meters, then once again, charged at the trio.

"Okay, this is getting too long," said Humungasaure. Before Grundy had to chance to make his death punch against the Omnitrix wielder, Ben pressed the badge on his chest and transformed what looked like a white mp3 player with a white backpack with a green number 10 stitched to it.

"Echo Echo!" Ben yelled. As Grundy was becoming too close to Ben, Kevin socked him in the gut, rendering him to fly in the air. Echo Echo took a deep breath and roared a powerful sonic scream.

On top of the building, the Question was shocked. So shocked that he backed several feet away.

"Unbelievable," he said.

Grundy flew a few meters due to his huge muscularity, and weight. Grundy chuckled a bit, which made Ben's team to worry.

"I think one Echo Echo was just a slap in the face, but what about..."

Ben multiplied himself from one to 20.

"20 Echo Echos!" said all the Echo Echo clones, "Wall of Sound!" roared all the Echo Echo clones as they put out a powerful sonic scream simutaneously.

Grundy screamed in horror. Gwen and Kevin had to cover their ears.

The Question dropped his binoculars.

"Black Canary?" he mistakes Ben's alien transformation to that of Black Canary's.

After Ben's simultaneous roar, all the Echo Echo clones morphed back into the original clone. Ben was then engulfed in the same emerald-green light. When the light died down, he was human again. Grundy was down.

"That was...," Kevin panted,"...something else."

"Where did it come from?" Gwen questioned.

Suddenly, Ben began to notice something, the watch wasn't scanning him.

"That's wierd," said Ben.

"What's wierd?" Kevin asked.

"Normally, when I come close to a being that is out of this world, it'll scan the DNA of the alien, but it's not," said Ben.

"Can't be an osmosian," said Kevin.

"How would you know?" Ben asked.

"If he would, he would absorb any material, including the watch," said Kevin.

"More importantly, who was..." suddenly, they saw Kara take a major slam to the ground. ascending from the ground was the Powerhouse herself, Galatea now heavily bruised with major cuts. She was also impressed of how Ben and his gang was able to take down the white behemoth.

"Nice call, but I've seen better," she said.

"Who are you!" Kevin roared.

"Hey!" Ben complained.

"New shtick," Kevin said.

"You are stealing everyone's shtick today," said Gwen.

Kevin groaned.

"I'm Galatea, former enemy of Justice Lords," she said, "Since you defeated my all time partner, I'm afraid you all have to die," she said nonchalantly.

"Can we talk about this?" Kevin asked.

"No," she said as she flew over in supersonic speed. Gwen made a pink shield. Kevin absorbed what was left of his car, and Ben was about to activated the Omnitrix until Galatea was shot by a certain heat vision possessor. The lasers penetrated from her back to her head. Galatea came crumbling down. she tried to get up, but finds it difficult to do that.

Kara was walking pissed off towards her. By the time she was close, Ben and the gang saw an all out murder. Kara was literally punching a hole in Galatea skull. Galatea spat out blood from her mouth.

"Seems like little girl scout is now following her cousin," she said chuckling, "Do it."

Kara was hesitant. With her fist above Galatea now vulnerable cranium. Ben and the gang were speechless. Never in their lives, except Kevin's, but not majorly horrific, have they seen a horrific act. As Galatea taunts Kara to end her life, Kara drops her on the ground and flies to the sky.

Ben and the gang were speechless again. The Question left the scene after that. It was just Ben, Gwen, Kevin, a knocked out Grundy, and a critically injured Galatea.

"What, who, what?" Kevin tried to form words.

"Was that...What was that?" Gwen asked.

Ben didn't say anything.

Galatea was chuckling menacingly. Kevin got the Null Void gun and zapped both Grundy and Galatea to the Null Void.

**Author's Notes:** _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There will be more soon._

**From**

**MegaRdaniels**


	6. Chapter 5: Questioning the Question

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Justice League and Ben 10. They belong to their respectable owners from Cartoon Network._

**Hi there, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for your favorite fic, March on the Black Gate: The Dawn of the Lords. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you all liked the earlier ones, starting from chapter 1. Also, I might update this story often though. might so, or might not depending on my schedule for the week to come. So, enough talk. Here is chapter 5 of March on the Black Gate: The Dawn of the Lords!**

**Questioning the Question**

In Ben's house, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin all met up in the living room pondering. It was quite silent at first - until Kevin broke of course.

"Who was that girl?" Kevin asked.

"We just asked that question, Kev," said Gwen.

"Whoever she is, she saved our lives back there from that - whoever that is," said Ben.

"On emphasis on who, could she be working for the DNAliens? That's my question," said Kevin.

"Why would a blonde girl - okay good point," said Ben recalling that these DNAliens they spoke of had ID masks allowing them to mimic the identities to the humans they swiped.

"It's a possibility," said Gwen.

"But how could you elaborate on her flying, or have super-enhanced strength..." said Ben.

"DNAliens have enhanced strength," said Kevin.

"Yeah, but they don't fly in a blue blur, shoot what looks like laser vision..."

"How'd you guess it was laser vision?" Kevin asked suspiciously.

"While you guys were covering your eyes, I saw her eyes light up and out from it came fire," said Ben.

"She could be a Plumber's kid for all we know," said Kevin.

"That's a possibility that I can't refute," said Ben.

"I'm not sure, but we should stay precautions though. We have no idea of this girl's intentions," said Gwen.

"Besides wreaking the entire block all in one swoop?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah and that too," said Gwen.

"Even so, how are we suppose to track our possible Plumbers' kid?" asked Kevin.

"With this," said Gwen as she presented the two boys a piece of red cloth that torn out of the young Powerhouse's cape.

Back in the factory, Kara levitated back to the factory. when she opened the door stood an angry Huntress. Kara's heart pounded in fear. Not even this Kryptonian was immune by the assassin's rage.

In the factory, Huntress pushes Kara against the wall and aimed her arrows at her throat.

"How many times have I told you not to go out without our consent?" she asked angrily.

"I'm sorry! Please!" Kara sobbed a little.

Huntress removed the arrow from the young Kryptonian's throat.

"You would've been killed out there," said Huntress now calming down.

"Not likely," said Kara, "They've followed us."

"They have?" asked Huntress now concerned, "Where's Question?"

"I thought he was here," Kara said.

Coming inside the factory was the faceless man himself. He was very astonished, even though they couldn't see his facial expressions.

"Astonishing," said Question.

"What's astonishing?" Kara asked.

"It's coming together, but how?" said the Question.

"What's coming together?" Huntress asked.

Question took a quick glance at the duo.

"Not sure, but I'm trying to figure out how the trio was able to beat Grundy with ease," said the Question, "Thus how this one boy grabbed a gun, and made Grundy to disappear. There was no sign of struggle anywhere. But what scared me was the rage hidden inside of a certain Supergirl, a rage that is equal to neutrino sparks of the sun," said the Question.

Kara hid her shame as Huntress took a glance at her in fear.

Then, there was a knock.

"Hello? Anyone home?" asked a male voice from the other side of the factory.

Huntress, Kara, and Question didn't say a word. They looked for a hiding place. Suddenly, the door was knocked out its hinges by one single punch. Outside of the factory was a boy covered in silver metal. After while, the metal texture slides off of the boy.

"All clear," said the boy.

Out from the clearing came a boy wearing a green jacket with vertical white stripes cutting down on the left where a black number 10 stitched to the left of his jacket lied over a black, plain T-Shirt. He had brunette hair, emerald, green eyes, wore tight, blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. On his left arm, hidden in his sleeves was a black and green watch with an hourglass symbol on the faceplate. Ben Tennyson was entering the factory with his cousin. His cousin had red hair, wore a blue vested shirt, over a white T-shirt, had a black skirt, black legging, and black shoes. This was Ben's cousin, Gwen. The three alien hunters entered the factory looking for Kara, and Kara only.

"Kevin, we are only here to help, not to cause any trouble," said Ben.

"Why? You like her or something?" Kevin asked.

"Real mature, Kevin," said Gwen, glaring at the Osmosian, "Again, we do not know of the girl's intentions."

"Sure, it's not like her using heat vision is nothing," said Kevin.

Suddenly, they heard a noise from afar.

"What was that?" asked Gwen.

"I do not know, but whoever this is, trouble has found its mark," said Ben said.

They heard the noise again.

"Ben, get ready to hero up," said Gwen.

"Already on it," said Ben as the three grouped together, preparing to fight.

Suddenly, an arrow flew by them and landed near Ben's foot.

"Yikes!" he panicked, "What was that?"

"An arrow?" Gwen said.

Suddenly, 3 more arrows landed, and they heard a forceful, metallic thud.

"I think we better go, now," said Ben.

"Agreed," said Kevin.

**Author's Notes: **_The next chapter will be uploaded in the immediate future. And always, please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Otherside of the Field

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ben 10 or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Hi there! Sorry it took me this long to update your favorite fic! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for March on the Black Gate: Dawn of the Lords. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I liked writing it, and please, always leave reviews. They are always appreciated. Thankyou!**

**The Otherside of the Field**

As Ben and the gang fled out of the abandoned factory, Huntress, with her hand over Kara's mouth, hiding behind a wall armed, and the Question in the opposite side, they waited for the intruders to leave. Once they left, Huntress double checked to make sure.

"Clear," said Huntress.

The Question emerged, and met up with Huntress and Kara.

"Who were those guys?" Huntress asked.

Kara didn't reply.

The Question was silent.

Huntress glared at Kara and warned her once more, but for the last time. "Do not, I mean do not leave this presence. Already we have the League tracking us," said Huntress, "Now they know where we are."

"Question, is how?" asked the Question.

Huntress shrugged and faced Kara.

"Don't leave the factory and that's final," she warned.

Kara began to be contentious.

"Why are you treating me like this?" she asked contentiously.

"Excuse me?" asked Huntress.

"Why are you treating me like this? This isn't..."

"I know what is not," Huntress snapped back, "But that doesn't mean that we remain cautious."

"By hiding?" Kara said, "I saw what those three did. They defeated Grundy with absolutely no problem."

"Must be mere luck, and if they do have what you saw they have, more times out of ten they are working for the Lords," she said.

"Yeah, but if you're wrong!" Kara snapped.

"Don't yell at me," Huntress clenched her teeth.

"Or what, you'll kill me?" Kara asked.

"I may not have Kryptonite to stimulate you, kid, but I have months supply of arrows with my name on it that have no problem marking a parking space in your heart," said Huntress aiming her crossbow at Kara. For a while they had a heated argument. It was until the Question stepped in just in time to break up the fight.

"Enough you two!" said the Question, "Enough blood was spilled already. We don't want another pint Huntress. Put the bow down."

Huntress eases the bow and puts it away. Kara stepped out of her fighting stance.

"We are not taking any chances if we go outside, risking the lives of others by our own mistakes," she said marching streight back to her room.

Just before Kara went her separate way, the Question stopped her.

"One moment, where are you going?" asked the Question.

"Why?" Kara asked.

That was when in that very moment when she a newspaper halfway out of the man's coat pocket. She took it, and read the headline.

"You saw?" Kara asked.

"Precisely," he said, "There may be a possibility that these people you saw today may not be the members of the League. In fact, they could be an independent force.'

"Force of what?" Kara asked.

"I don't know," said the Question, "But what you and I saw is true, we may stand a chance. But I'll be quite clear on this, we may not have a fighting chance in the highest ratio," said the Question.

Kara sighed. "But we have to try," she said.

"Emphasis on try. How?" he asked.

Kara pondered for moment before answering the very phrase, "I'm not sure."

* * *

**Meanwhile with Ben...**

Ben, Gwen and Kevin were in the other side of the street at Mr. Smoothies talking about what they faced - and what they saw.

"Are you sure we are at the right place?" Kevin asked.

"I'm sure of it," said Gwen, "Her energy is strong around this area."

"She might like smoothies, huh Ben?" Kevin asked facing Ben.

"I don't know, Gwen. Something or someone told us move out of that factory," said Ben.

"You mean that same factory where we fought that giant robot in?" Kevin recalled.

"The main question is that where did these arrows come from?" Gwen asked picking up one of the arrows she swiped.

Kevin took a look at it.

"Is it alien tech, Kev?" Ben asked.

"You might be a hero, Tennyson, but sadly you aren't that bright," said Kevin.

"Hey!" Ben retorted.

"I mean, come on. You have Earth-made wood carved shaft painted purple, a titanium arrowhead which the point of it has some sort of potent toxins on top, and the rest is just carved out by some archer," said Kevin.

"Or assassin," said Gwen.

"But, who would - on Earth besides the Forever Knights, and Animo, and..."

"Virtually none of those guys could handle a bow and arrow - a plain bow and arrow. Even if they did, who would put poison that is very unidentifiable on their point. I mean the substance is very unidentifiable. I'm not even sure it's an element off of the periodic table," said Kevin.

Ben and Gwen were surprised at Kevin's higher intelligence than about his car, alien technology, and everything else.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing," said Ben and Gwen in unison.

"Well, better all we know is that we better keep an eye on this chick," said Kevin.

"She may be the key unto finding grandpa," said Ben.

The moon waned in the sky as the Mr. Smoothies restaurant closed for the night. Ben and the gang were home way before the store closed.

However, in the other side of the universe, in the ruins of what was once Metropolis ever stood the ever famed Superman with his comrades, Wonder Woman, J'onn J'onns, Green Lantern, Black Canary, Flash, Batman, and Hawkgirl all stood in the preserved Batcave. The earth above was destroyed due to an overdose of nuclear blasts launched by nations all over the world. Unbeknownst to Kara and the others in Ben's universe, Batman was cracking the codes of the tracking device in Supergirl's costume.

"How long is it going to take you track Kara's coordinates?" asked a concerned Superman.

"Yeah, it's taking you days to..." Flash said before Batman told him to shut up.

"If you close your mouth faster than you can speak English, I can get done faster. So if you won't mind, I'm busy locating the coördinates for Supergirl," he said.

"I'm worried, J'onn," said Superman.

"Soon, you will be reunited with your cousin. And when we find her, we can take her to safety, like the others," he said.

"Superman looked at the trans-dimensional portal near the giant computer.

"I'm coming for you, Kara don't worry," he said.

Suddenly, Batman had located her.

"Found her," he said. Superman and the others rushed over to the computer screen and saw her sleeping in an old bed near Huntress. Superman growled at Huntress.

"She will pay for her treachery for the Lords," said an angry Wonder Woman.

"She already has," Superman growled.

"Activate the jumpgate," J'onn said.

Batman activated the portal, and a blue vortex appeared. When it cleared, it showed the image of a smoothie restaurant.

"We go in there, and get Kara," said Superman to his fellow Leaguers.

"Understand," said the Lords. Batman didn't say a word.

"Are you coming old friend?" Superman asked.

"No," he said, "In case you want this portal to stay open, I'm staying here. I'll be right here if you need me," he said.

"Suit yourself," said Green Lantern as they set off to Bellwood.

Meanwhile, Kara was sleeping in her bed that night. She twisted and turned. Nightmares it seems to be. Huntress was in her own bed twisting and turning as well - until she woke up. There she saw Kara twisting and turning in her bed. She was also getting to the point to scream and sob. Huntress came by to assuage her, trying to calm the young Kryptonian. After she did that. She kissed her goodnight and climbed back to her own bed. She slept near the Question - who shared the same bed with Huntress - all until they heard a sound. Huntress wakes up again, armed this time.

Question held her back and questioned her what's going on, once he heard a second thud.

"Kids," she said simply.

"You might need backup," said Question.

"But you aren't that powerful to stop the League," she said.

"Niether are you," he said, "But we can't put this kid into danger."

The noise got louder.

"What are you suggesting we do?" asked Huntress.

"We act," said Question.

Downstairs, a woman wearing a tiara with an enwrapped rope on her hips, slightly busty, have black hair, and wore a very small costume that resembled the American flag, a man with brown skin, wore a black and green costume, illuminated green, with a green power ring, a muscular man with an S in the middle, a man in a red costume with a lightning bolt on his shirt and in his helmet, a woman with wings and a maul, a woman wearing a tight, black suit with what appears to be black leggings, and a blue coat, and then a martian walked in the factory looking for the two fugitives, and Superman's cousin, Kara.

"Kara!" called Green Lantern.

"Kara!" called Black Canary.

"Supergirl!" called Flash.

Everyone was looking for Supergirl's cousin. This made Huntress worried. What made even more worried was that J'onn was scanning the area. She had to hide, and fast. Question was armed with a crowbar. It was effective, but it could be useless against the super-powered totalitarianists that nearly destroyed their home-planet.

Then without warning, Question bumped into the winged woman.

"Hi there, Mr. Philosopher," said Hawkgirl as she used her mase on the Question. The Question was on the ground bleeding. Huntress saw it and retaliated. Just before Hawk Girl used her mase, Huntress used her crossbow and shot 5 arrows at Hawkgirl. The other Lords saw their fellow Lord crumbling down.

"There!" Green Lantern pointed.

Meanwhile, Kara was asleep, until she heard a ruckus from downstairs. She woke up immediately. But what really got her was when she heard a huge explosion. She turned to the left and saw the empty bed.

"Oh no," she said.

She flew downstairs and saw Huntress on the ground. Kara picked her up.

"Go," she said.

"But.'

"Go!" she said.

Superman saw Kara on sight.

"Kara!" Superman called.

Kara backed away and began to make a run for it. Huntress blocked his way, and threatened to use her crossbow at him.

"Out of my way, traitor!" he yelled.

"You want her, you can go get her over my dead body," she said.

Superman was angry, he was about to end her, until Hawkgirl came in and pushed the Man of Steel out-of-the-way.

"Allow me," she said.

In the far side of the factory, she heard horrific screams from both the Question and Huntress.

"Kara!" yelled an angry Superman.

Kara had to think of something fast. She could fly out, but knowing Superman, he could make her look like a snail in comparison. But do she have any choice in a matter. By the time the Man of Steel finally caught her, Kara was thinking the unthinkable.

"Come here, everything's alright," he said.

Kara nodded.

"Come here," he said.

Again Kara nodded.

This furthered angered Superman.

"Come here!" he barked.

Kara nodded, but this time tears slithered down from fear. Superman came dashing to the far end with his supersonic speed - only for Kara to fly out.

"KARA!" he screamed.

Supergirl was flying as fast as she possibly could to get away from the angry Man of Steel. She was flying in supersonic speed, but not as fast as Superman. Growing tired of her insulance, Superman had no choice but to blast her out of the sky by using heat vision. He missed twice, but the third time, he hit her on the most versatile area of the body, the back.

Kara fell hundreds of meters down to the Earth's surface below.

She crash landed in a large cornfield. Kara gets up only for her to feel the Earth shake from a giant impact created by the Man of Steel.

"Kara!" he called, "Where are you?"

Kara walked as far back as the other Lords landed where the Man of Steel was at. they searched high and low, and Kara tried to avoid them at all costs. Eventually they gave up.

"Don't stress yourself, Superman," said Wonder Woman, "We'll find her."

The Lords - including Superman - all retreated. Kara saw them fly away (well Flash as we all know can't fly, but Hawkgirl carried him) leaving her to fall to her knees and the ground unconscious. with her wounds opened for Bacteria. Then suddenly, three teens saw her, and lifted her up.

**Author's Notes:** _I hope you enjoyed this very long chapter. It took me nearly two days for me to finish it in one piece. Anyway, and always, please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated, and until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	8. Chapter 7: Alien Boy

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Justice League or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for March on the Black Gate: Dawn of the Lords. I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as i did writing it. please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou! Also,I made a mistake, it's not Giganta, it's Galatea. My fault. Anyway, i hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it. Enjoy!**

**Alien Boy**

A few days later, Kara wakes up and finds herself in a sofa. Across from her was a fireplace. What was even strange was that when she moved, she saw that her torso was wrapped around by a long first-aid cloth. Virtually no one was in the house she might at first thought - until she heard a voice.

"Sandra, I'm going to the store in a little while, okay," she heard a male voice say. In a hurry to hide, she bumped into a seemingly, middle-aged man with brown hair and green eyes. He wore a brown buttoned shirt and blue pants. Carl Tennyson was his name and saw the young Kryptonian (Argonian - another error but bear with me) in pain. He helped her up and set her down to the couch.

"You must've taken a serious beaten, young lady," Carl said.

Kara said nothing, but groaned from the pain she endured against the Lords.

"Where am I?" she asked, "What is this place? Who are you?"

"Ease on with the questions dear," he said. As he noticed, she was in immense pain, even after last night.

"Why were you doing out there late at night," he asked.

Kara didn't respond.

Carl didn't want to stress her. "If it's personal, then I'll under..."

"I was running," she said briefly.

Carl caught it.

"Running from what?" he asked.

"Have you ever heard of a phrase 'Even Gods Walk Among Men'?" she asked now trembling in fear.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Just think of gods with capes with abilities far beyond what people could only imagine," she said.

Carl was lost, but he cannot imagine what she was going through. She was shaking, and in doubt frightened to even move - to even talk anymore. Carl tried his best to soothe her, but it was best to leave her alone. And he did just that.

"The cereal is on top of the fridge if you want some," he said, "If you want, you can watch TV." He gave her a warm smile as he went to the back to go with Sandra with work.

Kara looked at the blank screen and envisioned herself, trying to forget what happened, but every time she tries, the memories will keep haunting her mind, deluging it to the point of insanity. Tears ran down her cheeks as she quietly sobs.

In Kevin's garage, Kevin was finishing up updating his car. Ben in the other hand was worried about the girl they rescued. She was beaten up pretty badly. Gwen could heal her, but like all things in the night, humans weren't naturally known to be nocturnal. This wasn't lost on Gwen seeing Ben worried like this.

"It's the girl isn't it?" Gwen asked.

"She was critically injured by something," Ben said.

"Probably it was one the DNAliens," Kevin guessed.

"It can't be. As much as I don't want to refute that possibility, I don't think so. DNAliens alter DNA of humans for their own diabolical schemes. Why would they want to nearly destroy one of their prey?" Ben asked.

Kevin shrugged, "I dunno, it's still a possibility."

Ben was walking out of Kevin's garage.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked.

"Home," said Ben, marching streight there.

Gwen sighed and followed her determined cousin, ready to get answers. Kevin was still working on his car.

"Kevin, are you coming?" asked Gwen.

"Pretty sure I'll come after the residue of the freakishly strong, white suited, blonde girl is completely eradicated," said Kevin.

Gwen sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Whatever, we'll call when you need you," said Gwen marching off to Ben.

"Sure, whatever you say," Kevin said recalibrating the engine.

In Ben's home, Sandra and Carl were in the back discussing about the girl and where she came from. Sandra came to the living room to go with the young teen.

"Hi, there, I'm Sandra, what's yours?" Sandra asked in a friendly way.

Kara didn't speak.

"It's okay, I won't bite," she said giving Kara a convincing, and a sweet smile at that.

"Kara," she said softly.

"Kara?" Sandra recalled, "Well, it's very nice to meet you."

"Thanks," she said. Sandra saw that the tiny, wee smile she produced quickly faded.

"What's troubling you?" she asked.

"You won't belive me if I tell you. Even when I show you, I'll be noticed," she said.

"Noticed by who?" Sandra asked.

"The Gods of all Men," she said softly. This wasn't lost on Sandra. She saw tears sliding down on young woman's cheeks. she grabbed a tissue and wiped them from her face.

"What happened?" asked Sandra.

Kara was shaky, she did not want to tell about what happened. Sandra out of all people knows how to get some one to talk, but she also knows that if something's is way too personal, she does not want to force anybody to tell if they don't want to. She sighed and told her that things will be alright, just look up to the future. It was easily said than done if you were a super powered teenager with powers unlike anyone has ever seen before.

Several hours later, Ben had finally arrived to his house with his cousin. His father was gone, but Sandra was still in the house.

"Ben, your father has gone to the store!" Sandra announced.

"Okay, mom!" said Ben as he and his cousin looked for the person they rescued. They checked the living room, and saw that the young Kryptonian was watching TV. She wasn't moving a muscle, not saying a word.

"Hi there!" said Ben.

Kara did not respond.

**Author's Notes**: _Hi there folks, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please remember to always leave reviews. They are always appreciated, and until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	9. Chapter 8: Revelations meets Redemptions

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Ben 10 or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Hi there everybody of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a brand new chapter for March on the black gate: The Dawn of the Lords. Thankyou for making this story your favorite fanfic, I really appreciated it. Any who, like I stated in the earlier chapters, Always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**

**Revelations meets Redemption**

"Hi," Ben said.

Kara didn't say anything, not even a sound came out of her mouth.

"Hello?" Ben said trying to get the young woman's attention.

Kara turns around and saw Ben above her. It was the boy she saw says ago, and during the battle against Galatea. Was he following her? Kara was a little shaky again.

"Don't worry, I'm...wait," said Ben noticing the familiar insignia imprinted on the girl's white shirt.

"Now I recognize you from somewhere," he said.

Kara was creeped out.

"Wh-who are you?" Kara asked.

I'm Ben, Ben Tennyson, what's yours?" he asked in a friendly fashion.

Kara didn't say a word.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you,"he said, "You're safe."

In her mind, it was clouded by fear and angst. She kept her guard high. What she also noticed was a strange watch attached the boy. She didn't see it fully, but she does clarified it as just an ordinary watch. In fact if you're a person with destructive superpowers, the word ordinary sounds extraordinary. After scanning the boy's psyche, she lowered her guard.

"Well, um...if..."

"Kara," she finally answered.

"What?" Ben asked.

"My name's Kara, Kara Kent, or it used to be," she said.

Ben rose an eyebrow.

When Ben sat down with Kara, he became dumbfounded. Now, Kara did told Ben about the Question and Huntress, and how they used to be members of the Justice League until Superman (she didn't call Clark by his alias, his Earth name, or his real name just "Something") murdered the president, overthrew the government and created a one world government under the name Ultacracy, a government in which Ben felt uncomfortable with.

"That's terrible," said Ben, heart-broken.

Kara's tears slithered down the more she talked about it.

"All in all, we escaped their world - the remnant that is," she said.

Ben was so shocked that he was in a loss for words to say. He was left speechless.

"If only they could hear the children crying in those camps, the mourning deaths of the millions they had murdered, and the choking sky by the thick, orange were called the Justice League - until a few years ago that is," said Kara, softly.

"Oh my goodness," said Ben.

"Recently, they had found their way here," said Kara, "I don't know how, but they will not stop until they find me. Along this game they played, The Question and Huntress by default..." Kara was about to break. She tried to hold it in, but sadly she couldn't. She sobbed.

Ben held Kara, trying to soothe her. Could this girl know about the disappearance about his grandfather? Ben thought in his head, no. Eventually, Kara's hurtful memories reminded him about his grandfather. He shared a tear with her. By the time Gwen came back from the bathroom, he saw Ben and Kara asleep on the sofa.

She smiled lightly as she made her way for the door.

The next day, Ben woke up and left poor Kara to sleep. He tucked her in and lied her head on the comfy pillow. She snuggled in and smiled. Ben rubbed her side and left out of the house for school.

Meanwhile outside of town, Green Lantern and the others were on a non-stop search for their leader's cousin.

"If my readings are correct, Superman, I say that Kara is inside the city," said the Green Lantern.

"If you are sure, we cannot draw any attention to ourselves, understand," said Superman.

"Got it," said Hawkgirl on the other end. The rest of the Justice Lords flew back to Bellwood to find her. But to make themselves non-threatening, they separate to all parts of the city, searching for her from the skies, however ignoring a certain scientist with giant frogs, robbing a bank. Superman and the rest might've missed it, or ignored it seeming how this was not their universe, but Hawkgirl and Flash didn't. So they told Superman that crime was afoot down on the ground. Superman looked down and saw a giant frog.

"This is interesting," said Green Lantern.

"Kara would have to wait," said Hawkgirl.

Black Canary was on the ground and saw the man with the giant frog a few kilometers away. "Yeah, big, mad guy with super-toad," she said on the conlink.

"Go ahead," said Superman, "Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, J'onn ,and I will continue our search, you three go stop that frog," he ordered.

"After that, rejoin," said J'onn.

"Got it," said Black Canary as Hawkgirl, and Flash dove to the ground to stop the mad scientist.

"Hah, and the world shall tremble beyond my grasp, once I destroy that snot-nosed brat!" said Animo as suddenly he was accompanied by a group of superlegions.

"Hi there, bad guy! My name's good guy! Wanna die!" asked Flash enthusiastically.

Hawkgirl dove down as Black Canary ran towards their direction, including the Flash.

Animo was at a loss for words. Then he laughed.

"Bwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" he laughed hysterically as he laughed at the legions with their fists on their hips.

"You have to be kidding me!" he said, trying to control his laughter.

"Laugh it up, because the next stop you'll be visiting will be either jail..."

"Or the sandbox if you continue laughing, buddy!" said Hawkgirl threatening Animo with her mase.

"Oh, this shall be interesting," said Animo, hopping on his frog, "This shall be very interesting!" He made his mutated frog to stand on two feet before it landed back on four.

"Come and challenge me if you dare, pseudo-heroes," he taunted.

Meanwhile in the Tennyson home, Kara was still at home while Ben and Gwen were at school. She was just finishing up cleaning up the place. Sandra and Carl were very appreciative of her cleaning the house. Besides, she doesn't want to be a lazy guest.

"Thank you, Kara for all the work you did in the house, but it was quite okay. You didn't have to..."

"But it was my pleasure, Ms. Tennyson. It was," she said smiling. Sandra returned it, but the happiness soon ended when Carl called his wife over. This made Kara to be concerned.

"Today you are looking at a destruction beyond anything ever before saw in human history, even more devastating than a few days ago," said an anchorman. In the news, it showed 2 blocks of Bellwood (not nearly, not even most) but completely destroyed. How? The answer was too impossible to imagine the outcome. Kara was horrified.

"They followed me," said Kara. She imagines that if they found her, they'll find the people who took her in, and kill them. Not wanting to risk the lives of others.

"Who would do such a thing to our city?" Sandra asked worriedly, holding her husband's hand for comfort.

"I don't know," he said barely audible.

She reached for the door, and turned the knob. When she opened the door, came Ben Tennyson from the other side.

"Hi there!" said Ben.

Kara hugged him tightly.

"Be safe," she said softly as she ran off of his yard. Ben was wide-eyed.

"Wait!" Ben said. But she was already gone.

Gwen had finally arrived, only to see Ben standing outside stiffed.

"Ben!" Gwen called.

"I'm going after her," he said.

"Wait, she's gone?" Gwen asked now worried.

"Whose gone?" Kevin bumped in.

"Kara," said Ben.

**Author's Notes**: _If this is a little heart breaking, then I'll apologize for that. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. Until we meet again, always leave reviews, they are always appreciate. When we meet again, more chapters will be posted._

**From**

**MegaRdaniels**


	10. Chapter 9: Skyhigh

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Ben 10 or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for March on a Black Gate: The Dawn of the Lords. Well tomorrow will be a funny day, don't question my sanity. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Please, remember to leave reviews, they are always appreciated and welcomed. Well, here is the new updated chapter for you all. Enjoy!**

**Skyhigh**

Meanwhile in the Batcave, Batman was monitoring Kara through the tracking device, carefully making analysis upon her movements. When he comes to clips from her talking to Ben, there was one clip where Ben scooched over to talk to her, accidentally revealing parts of the Omnitrix, the faceplate. Batman took a look at the faceplate, and examined it. The faceplate had a black circle on it, with a glowing, strange, green hourglass shape of some kind overlapping it. This struck the Dark Knight.

"What the hell is that thing?" he asked.

He took a closer look at Ben's watch. For further observation, he turned to the next clip with Kara seeing an orange dinosaur with the same symbol, but implanted on its chest.

"Interesting," said Batman, he calls the Lords by a universal conlink, a new generation of the conlink where the Lord members can keep contact with the person from another universe.

In Ben's universe, J'onn J'onns was contacted first before he was contacted the rest of the Lords.

"Be on aware with a boy with a green jacket, with a 10 on the left of the cloth," said Batman.

"Wait? What?" J'onn was lost.

"Just do it," Batman said signing out.

Superman turned to the martian.

"What's going on?" Superman asked.

"Batman contacted us via his universal conlink to be aware of some boy who can transform into a dinosaur," said J'onn unaware that Flash was on the other line.

"A human-dinosaure? Neat?" said Flash.

Superman was deep in thought.

"Is something troubling you, Superman?" J'onn asked, worried about his blue friend.

Superman was still in deep thought.

"This new universe maybe a haven for the people on our world," he said.

"Can you repeat that?" J'onn asked.

"The people on our Earth, they're suffering. This maybe their new home. Contact Batman again to round everyone up, I have a cousin to find," he said.

J'onn, without being contentious for once, followed his demands. Superman flew in the air solo as he watched over Bellwood looking for crime to stop.

Meanwhile, Ben and the gang were riding in Kevin's car on the search for Kara. They were already in downtown. Ben grew worried.

"Don't worry, we'll find her, Ben," said Gwen.

"Anyway, who is this Kara anyway?" Kevin asked, "Because I've been hearing throughout the trip."

"Kara is...well let's just say she's one of those people who are alienanted by who they are, and what they do," he said.

"Are you talking about the girl who trashed my ride?" Kevin asked.

"I don't think it was her, indefinitely," said Gwen.

"How would you know?" asked Gwen.

"Because the one that picked up your car was wearing all white, the girl Ben talked to had on a white belly shirt, and a blue skirt at that," said Gwen.

Kevin was confused.

"So we rescue this girl, ask her that could she be involved in our alien problem and..."

"That won't be easy if you're her, Kev," said Ben.

"How and why?" asked Kevin.

Ben shrugged.

By the time they were at the city limits, the sun was at the midpoint in the sky.

By midday, they were nearly several miles away, but counting Gwen's mana still glowing by Supergirl's cloth piece, and the plumber's badge surprisingly tracking her ( which made the Alien Force a little confused how seeing how she never carried a badge. They got her misconstrued as a plumber.

Eventually, Kevin was running low on gas. He stopped at a gas station.

"Well, we gotta settle ol' fateful here to recharge," said Kevin.

"But she's getting away!" said Ben.

"Okay, so Romeo," said Kevin, teasing.

Ben blushed, and groaned. Gwen nudged Kevin.

"Hey, what?" Kevin asked.

Ben, relax," she said, "As much as I get annoyed at times of how Kevin cares more about his car, we'll find her. I promise," said Gwen.

Ben groaned, and sighed.

"Yep, there's the problem," said Kevin.

"What?" asked Gwen.

"The pipe's ruptured, it's a good thing I always carry emergencies," said Kevin getting his tool box from the trunk.

"This is going to take forever," said Ben.

"Go hero, Ben," said Gwen, "We'll catch up to you when Kevin is finishing recalibrating the pipes of his car," said Gwen.

Ben nodded as he unsheathed his sleeves, activating the Omnitrix, scrolled through his playlist until he caught the alien he wants. He pressed the dial down and transformed into a red stingray with feet.

"Jetray!" said Ben in his scratchy, newly transformed voice.

He got his plumber's badge and flies out to the sky to look for her.

In the highway, she was walking in the road. Strangely, there were no cars in the road. She didn't want to face the Lords for everything what they done, but she doesn't want to risk Ben's life to save her's, unaware of his abilities though. She was truly alone - until she bumped into another blonde girl wearing a blue jacket, a black, leather, tight shirt, and black leggings.

"I've found her," said Black Canary on her conlink.

"Good, deliver to Superman at will," said J'onn.

"Hi there, we've be looking for you. Come on, we're taking you to the Man of Steel," she said.

Kara was frozen in fear, then with all that fear, it was soon replaced by anger.

"No," she said.

Black Canary was appalled.

"You will come with us, now," said Black Canary.

"For you to what, train me to spill more blood?" she asked.

Black Canary was displeased.

Meanwhile in the air, Ben was still looking for her. By the time, he was near Kara's site, she saw her fighting against two agents, one wearing a blue coat and black leggings, and the other with wings, with a mase. Ben panicked.

"Kara!" Ben screamed.

Down below, Kara could hear a scratchy voice.

"Kara!" she heard.

"What the..." Hawkgirl said before she saw a red stingray flying down. Jetray saw two women holding Kara. Ben was displeased with this.

"Let the girl go!" Ben demanded.

"Oh right, and I'm going to be taking orders by a red stingray creatures?" Hawkgirl taunted.

"No," said Ben, thinking that theses girls might be rouge plumbers, because of well...Hawkgirl's wings.

"But from a fellow plumber," he said.

**Author's Notes:** _Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels! I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I did writing it. Please, always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	11. Chapter 10: Hawkgirl

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Justice League or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for March on the black Gate: The Dawn of the Lords. I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always welcomed and appreciated. Thankyou!**

**Hawkgirl**

Ben touched the badge of his Omnitrix and transformed back into a teenaged boy. Kara and the others were shocked - especially Kara. She was at a loss for words. Hawkgirl risen her left eyebrow, but moreover not impressed.

"Banal green light, yeah seen it already, kid," Hawkgirl said.

"Let her go," Ben said, now in his stance.

"Or what?" Hawkgirl asked armed with her mase, and with Black Canary with her fighting stance. They threw Kara to the side, but cuffed her in Kryptonite cuffs to weaken her.

"Or this," said Ben activating his watch, just before Ben pressed the dial down, Hawkgirl flew over and grabbed his arm.

"Hey!" said Ben.

"Not bad of a magic trick, can I have a turn?" Hawkgirl said as she threw him to the ground.

"Get up, and your brain will come out of your mouth," she threatened.

"Stay down," said Black Canary.

"Don't even know the meaning," said Ben with his cocky smile as he got up anyway, raising his arm, only for him to be hit by Hawkgirl's mase. Ben felt his skull cracking, as blood spilt from his mouth. Kara was horrified.

"No, no, no!" she cried.

Ben was the ground. He tried to activate the watch, but when he tried, he'll get kicked, hammered, and even thrown. He was at a point to defend himself without the watch. As he tried to get Hawkgirl, Black canary stepped in, and dropkicked him. She then gave him a painful uppercut, a low, but a painful punch to his abdomen, and to follow it all off, she gave him a painful butterfly kick to the face, rendering Ben to bleed out.

"You fought a good fight, stand down," ordered Black Canary said.

"I'll give up when I'm 2 feet below," Ben growled as he charged at her, only to be knocked out by Hawkgirl.

"I bet you ain't so tough without that cursed mase," said Ben spitting out blood.

"You wanna make it so, big boy?" Hawkgirl asked with her cocky smile.

Ben turned her head towards Kara, and mouthed her to run. But as Hawkgirl charged towards him, she gave him a fatal beating. It wasn't as if Ben was injured enough. After she uppercuts him to the ground, Ben still had the will to fight, but her was crawling, unbeknownst that the watch itself began to scan Kara's DNA, scaring her, but creeping the other girls out that were fighting him.

Kara tried to crawl over to him, but Black Canary grabbed her by the arm.

"Come on, we have to go," said Black Canary.

Even though Hawkgirl somehow enjoyed her excercise, she dusted Ben off.

As they began to make their escape, Ben stood up unwilling to give up.

"Where you think you going?" Ben asked.

"To the League, why you want round 2?" Hawkgirl asked with her mase in her hands.

"Yeah, I am," said Ben. He rose his arm up revealing the Omnitrix. When he activated it, Kara saw a green hologram emmiting from the watch.

"Is this a sick joke?" Hawkgirl asked.

"No joke, just pay back," said Ben, "It's hero time!" He slammed his hand on the dial and was engulfed in emerald-green light, and when the light died down stood a red, four-armed creature with red skin, with four green eyes.

"Four Arms!" he growled.

"Impressive, but seen it before," said Hawkgirl as she began to fly, attempting to deliver Ben a painful, last beating. What she didn't expect was for this Four Armed guy to grab her in one arm, give her two, abdomen punches with two, and then a knuckle sandwich with the other. Black Canary attempted to help, but it was too much for this woman either - until she began to take one deep breath.

"Four Arms!" Kara yelled. Four Arms took a look at Black Canary as he tried to break Hawkgirl's grip.

"Now!" she yelled.

"Now what...oh no," said Ben.

Black Canary let out a powerful sonic scream which rendered Four Arms to fly out to the air.

Hawkgirl was soon followed, but she spreaded her wings and slammed Four Arms with it, making to him to fall to the ground, but unbeknownst to her, she saw a green light.

Emerging from the sky was a blue moth-like creäture.

"Big Chill!" he yelled.

"What the...?" Hawkgirl said before Big Chill let out a dense cold breath freezing the Theodorean to the core. Hawkgirl fell to the ground and broke out of her icy cage as a result.

Black Canary made another sonic assault at Big Chill. He was then blasted to the fields due to the painful screams.

Black Canary rushed over to Hawkgirl and helped her up.

"What the heck was that?" Black Canary asked.

"I think it goes by the name of..." Hawkgirl was interrupted when they saw another green light from the distance.

"I'm getting annoyed by this kid," said Hawkgirl armed with her mase.

"Come out you coward!" Hawkgirl screamed angrily.

Meanwhile Kara walked over to them, she became impressed by what she saw. she felt a small tap on her leg.

"Shhh," a white mp3 being said. Kara was wide-eyed.

"She turned around and saw 25 of these things surrounding them, hiding in plain sight.

"When he shows his ass, I'm going to bash his brains into soup!" said Hawkgirl. Suddenly, she saw white mp3 beings coming out of the grasses.

"Miss me?" asked one of them, "In case you don't know about this form, Echo Echo!"

"What the..." Black Canary said.

"Now let's see how you like it when you taste your own medicine," said all the Echo Echo clones at once as they all multiplied into a circle.

"Which one is the real clone!" Black Canary asked a little terrified now.

"Don't know just - " Before she said the word "scream", the clones began to say...

"Wall of Sound!" all the Echo Echo clones roared a powerful sonic scream. Kara had to cover her ears. The sound was so painful, Hawkgirl went sown to the ground vomiting. Black Canary screamed, then later knocked out.

The clones stopped. Surprised that Hawkgirl was not knocked out after the blast, but winded up with a massive headache, she got up and charged at one of the clones.

"What the..." said one of them until she hit it, only to see that it was an illusion. Giving them a cocky look. All of the Echo Echo's panicked as they screamed their sonic scream to pin her down. She resisted until she got the original, knocking it out. Once it became knocked-out, the clones reverted back to the original and he it was transformed back into the teenaged boy.

"Pitch perfect," she said popping her knuckles as she grabbed her mase and was tempting to finish the job. Kara was frightened at first, but angry at the same time, despite having Kryptonite cuffs, she smashed them to bits, regaining her strength, as she flew over to Ben and pushed him out-of-the-way.

Kara flew Ben away from the group. Hawkgirl was angry that Kara escaped, but happy that they found their dinosaur boy.

**Author's Notes**: _Hi there people of the Internet. This is MegaRdaniels, I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated, and until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	12. Chapter 11: The Return of the Dead

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Justice League or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners. _

**Hi there people of the Internet, this is me MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for March on the Black Gate: The Dawn of the Lords. Sorry that I didn't upload yesterday. It's just that I received a review that pinpointed everything that was wrong in this fic. I wasn't mad at the reviewer, I was angry at myself because I rush into my fics without being careful. So, if anyone who are new to this fic, you kinda found a few mistakes that I forgotten to correct. And yeah. However overall, I went back to triple check my work to see those mistakes, and boy were they bad! So I had to correct a myriad of them so that way I can sense that it's nearly readable. What I fear is that for my fic to be the next "My Immortal" and I really don't want that. Yeah, I want it to be on **_**Encyclopedia Dramatica **_**(tell me if it's good or bad if a fic winds up there, I don't want to be an idiot for stating that since I just discovered it a few days ago) for prosperous purposes and whatever, I don't care. But yeah! **

**Sorry for the very long Author's Note, it's just something I want to get this off my chest, and oh, in 2013, check my Hunger Games/Matrix crossover. I'm not sure when I'll write it, but I promise you all that soon, it'll be a reality. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I liked writing it, please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**

**The Return of the Dead**

On the road, Kevin and Gwen were looking for their lost musketeer, Ben Tennyson. Gwen was growing worried about him.

"Ben is not far, he's a little - wait," Kevin said as he noticed his Plumber's Badge was "acting up" all of a sudden. On the radar, the red dot was moving very fast - faster than anything Kevin had seen before. Gwen took a look at the radar, and guessed it was Ben in Jetray form.

"Nope, this cannot be Jetray," said Kevin.

"How would you know?" Gwen asked.

"Because I have my reasons with aliens," said Kevin.

Gwen glared.

Suddenly, they saw a woman in the middle of the road pointing a crossbow at the duo.

Kevin pulled on the brakes.

"Hey, get out-of-the-way!" Kevin roared.

"Car. Out. Now!" said the woman.

"Out of my dead body," Kevin said getting out of his car.

"Kevin, don't do anything stupid!" said Gwen. As she saw him marching streight for her, Gwen got out of the black and green car to try to calm him down.

The woman with the crossbow aimed it at Kevin.

"Do not come any closer, boy," said the woman.

Gwen came by to try to negotiate with the woman, but knowing Kevin, the contentious one, had always found a way to pick a fight.

"I should suggest that you back off before you find yourself joining the invisible choir from above," she threatened.

"Is that a threat?" Kevin asked, now enraged.

"I say it is, now move or die!" the woman demanded.

"How about..." Kevin absorbed the materials made from his car, "...no. Will that work?" The woman became angry.

"Um, miss - um whoever you are, do you need a lift to someplace? Sorry if Kevin - well being Kevin..."

"Can it, or you will join him, girly!" said the woman.

"Girly?" Gwen twitched her left eye intimately.

Meanwhile, Kara was flying a unconscience Ben across the fields. Hawkgirl was chasing them down, in the absence of Black Canary, was picked up by J'onn. Green Lantern assisted her.

"Kara, come back!" Green Lantern demanded.

"We just want to talk!" Hawkgirl said.

Kara ignored them and continued to fly away from them.

"Looks like we have to do this the hard way then," said Green Lantern as he activated his power ring and formed a hammer. He then used his hammer on Kara, sending her down to the cold, pavement road.

"Kara, this game needs to end, Superman's worried about you. You need to come with us, now!" Green Lantern said.

Kara spat out blood dripping from her mouth.

"I will never go with the League, not for what happened," she said.

"I'm sorry Kara," said Green Lantern, using his power ring to form the same mallet, and was about to use it on Kara - until that is when it smasked onto a pink dome.

"Leave our cousin alone!" Gwen demanded.

Coming from out of the bloom was Gwen and Kevin, but what really surprised them was that Huntress was alive.

"How? We killed you!" Green Lantern roared.

"Seems like you didn't do a great job of that," she said.

"And who are these clowns?" Hawkgirl was now annoyed.

"Allies," she said, "Now let Kara and the boy go."

"Not a chance," said Green Lantern.

"I'm afraid that he was about to say that, whoever that person is," said Kevin.

"Less talk, more action," Huntress said charging towards Hawkgirl. Kevin joined in with her, as Gwen came in and helped Kara and the unconcience Ben up.

"What happened to him?" Gwen asked looking at her now battered cousin.

"He tried to save me," Kara said.

"Looks like you did the saving," Gwen said. Suddenly she saw Kevin flying and crashing to his car.

"Who's next?" Green Lantern asked with his cocky smile.

"How about me?" Gwen said angrily delivering Green Lantern with a butterfly kick, followed by a rapid blows from her pink spheres.

Green Lantern blocked those spheres with his ring, though he got her misconstrued for Star Sapphire. Gwen rose her left eyebrow.

"Wait, what?" Gwen said before she was blasted by GL.

Kevin woke up and saw Gwen suffering from Green Lantern's wrath, and Huntress from Hawkgirl. Kara was carrying Ben. He turns to her.

"You need to help them!" Kevin said.

"What?" Kara said.

"Help them! They are dying out there!" Kevin demanded.

"But I can't. I can..."

"You can!" said Kevin, "We saw you beat the living crap out of the other chick, now's your chance to regain that courage!"

"But, I'm too..." Suddenly Kevin was grabbed by Green Lantern's powerring. He was suffocating the boy.

"No!" Kara yelled in sorrow.

Ben was regaining conscienceness. He sees that Gwen, Kevin, Huntress suffering in the hands of two powerful, super-powered beings.

"Go," said Ben.

"But..."

"Just go, I'll be fine," he said trying to get up.

She turned back and saw Gwen and Kevin dying out there. Huntress was getting by Hawkgirl.

Kara felt the rage consuming her, as her courage came rushing into her vains.

Meanwhile, Green Lantern was busy squeezing Kevin.

"When I get done with you, we'll take over your pathetic little..." Without warning, he was zapped by red flares, and was given a monstrous punch by a certain Kryptonian.

Hawkgirl witnessed Green Lantern flying across the road before he collapsed.

What she saw was a pretty pissed off Supergirl marching her way towards her.

Kevin, Gwen, and Ben were wide-eyed. Huntress got up, even though she saw Kara in action before, dropped her jaw.

"How's it feel to have all that power consuming itself within you? Eating away the very soul that you had?" she said.

Hawkgirl armed herself with her mase.

**Author's Notes:** _New chapters coming soon!_


	13. Chapter 12: The Oncoming Threat

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Ben 10 or Justice League. They belong to their respectable owners in Cartoon Network. _

**Hi there this is MegaRdaniels, bringing you a new chapter for March on the Black Gate: The Dawn of the Lords. I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I liked writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**

**The Oncoming Threat**

Kara was raging towards the Themogarian (don't know how it's spelled, so bear with me). Hawkgirl armed herself with her mase preparing for what was to come. Finally, they clashed at one another. Just before they clashed, Hawkgirl became engulfed in the blinding, blue light, and when the light died down, she disappeared. It was very unlikely for Hawkgirl to disappear like that.

"Where did she go?" Gwen asked.

"What the heck just happened?" Kevin asked.

Ben was speechless. He had seen, and battled giant monsters, avoided alien invaders, and faced a planet conquerer, but nothing like this, for the bearer of the Omnitrix, this was way too much for the young hero.

Kara panted angrily. She was so angry that she even punched the road beneath her feet creating a small crater, not even Four Arms was stronger to do that.

Just before Ben came over to calm her down, Kara took deep breaths and stood silent.

"Kara, are you okay?" Ben asked.

Kevin and Gwen grabbed Ben's shoulders. Huntress went over to try to calm her down.

"Whoa Tennyson, watch your step when you approach the edge of the cliff," said Kevin.

"Kevin's right, Ben," said Gwen, "You have to be careful when you meet a situation that way to hostile for even for us to handle."

"But, Gwen, you saw her," said Ben, "I mean..."

"That this is the same girl who went bonkers in downtown yesterday, or the same chick that almost obliterated the entire county?" Kevin asked.

Ben sighed. "All I am saying is that, she needs our help," said Ben.

"As much as I hate agreeing with Kevin, this chick's too dangerous," said Gwen.

"Gwen, do you trust me?" Ben asked walking away to Kara.

Gwen sighed.

"Well, what do we have to lose?" Kevin asked walking to the same direction Ben was going. Gwen soon followed.

Meanwhile with Kara, Huntress was calming the young Kryptonian down.

"It's all my fault," she said, "If I should have..."

"It's not your fault, kid. It was all of our fault. Nothing like this would've been avoided. All of it should have," she said.

Ben tapped on Kara's shoulders.

"Kara?" Ben said.

Huntress glared at Ben.

"You were very stupid going after like that kid," said Huntress.

"Hey, at least he cares about a girl he barely knows!" Kevin added.

"And what does that suppose to mean, boy?" Huntress asked intimidated.

""I'm saying without him, you would've never found her. Plus, he was the one that saved her butt from..."

"Okay that's enough!" Ben said.

"Do I have a say in this?" Gwen asked feeling left out.

"No!" Everyone said in unison.

Gwen groaned.

"Listen, I don't know what's is going on. But something, or someone wants something from Kara. I don't know what, I don't why, but I do know is that they won't stop until they do," said Ben.

"Thing is, who are those guys, and why would they want Kara?" Gwen asked.

Huntress sighed.

"I don't know how to put this in my own words," she said, "But all I know is that those people that we fought, there are more of them out there," said Huntress.

"Yeah, we know. Plumbers' kids," said Kevin.

"We find them all the time," said Gwen.

Huntress rose an eyebrow.

Ben saw the confused looks on both Kara and Huntress's faces.

"I'm afraid that we never heard such a force called 'The Plumbers'," said Kara.

"Except the people who calibrate our pipe lines," said Huntress, "The people who you meant to refer called The Justice League."

"Or it was until something bad happened," said Kara.

"Like what?" Ben asked.

Kara looked around, aware of the Man of Steel's super-hearing.

"We have to go, now," said Kara. Huntress followed her to Kevin's car.

"Go, why?" Ben asked.

"We'll tell you on the way," said Huntress. Ben and the gang, with confused looks on their faces got in Kevin's car, and drove back to Bellwood.

"Okay, we're near the city limits, mind tell us what the heck is happening here?" Kevin asked.

"Gods walking among men, heard of it?" asked Huntress.

"Yeah, why?" Gwen asked.

"Think of gods with two feet, wearing capes growing up not knowing the definition of the word fear," said Huntress, "who unite together to stop a cause plaguing humanity."

"I don't get it," said Kevin.

"Are you talking about a superhuman organization?" asked Gwen.

"Something like that," said Huntress.

"Well, we're almost there to Ben's place so that way we can have a nice..." Suddenly, they were blinded by blue light, and when the light died down, the group followed where the light originated, which was at Mr. Smoothies.

When they finally arrived at Mr. Smoothies, they saw a man wearing a lab coat, wore goggles on his head had on khaki pants, and had a distinguished British accent. The group put on the brakes. The man walked nonchalantly towards the group. Huntress and Kara were freaked out. He knocked on the window, only for Kevin to groan. Kara and Huntress did not say a word. She held Ben's hand.

Kevin rolled the window down, and sighed.

"If the universe is at stake, we're kinda busy at the moment," said Kevin.

"Yes, I see Kevin," said the man.

The two girls in the back with Ben were hesitant.

"But, surprisingly, this is not the reason why I am here," said the man.

Kevin pondered, but then something in not just his, but Ben and Gwen looked to the back and their mouths dropped.

"Oh my," said Gwen.

At the Mr. Smoothies' benches, the man, also known as Professor Paradox, told them that Kara and Huntress did not come from their universe, but they came from a universe where superhumans were alot common. Like with Ben's universe, aliens were alot common than back in Kara's universe.

The girls however were heavily hesitant that how this guy know their names, how old they were, and etc.

"Okay, Para-dude. How..."

"I'm a time walker, my dear," said the Professor.

"He's omniscient with time," said Ben.

Huntress closed her mouth.

After the Professor dropped them about their universe compared to Kara, and Huntress's universe, he gave them one of the most horrifying warnings Ben and the gang had ever received from this guy.

"What do you mean a superhuman-takeover?" asked Ben.

"Another invasion? Just what we need, another one," Kevin complained.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Gwen.

"Don't ask me, ask them," said the Professor, as he suddenly vanished in the same blinding, blue light.

The trio turned to the female duo.

**Author's Notes:** _When will the madness end? Tell me what you all think about this chapter so far. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Please remember to leave reviews, they are always appreciated, and until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	14. Chapter 13: The Professor

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Ben 10 or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners on Cartoon Network._

**Hi there guys! This is MegaRdaniels bringing you another chapter for March on the Black Gate: The Dawn of the Lords: I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**

**The Professor**

They made the home trip to Ben's house. On their way there, they each told the trio about the League, how they stood up for Justice and equality for others.

"So this Justice League, they're like what?" Gwen asked.

"An international organization for superhumans," said Huntress.

"Until a few years ago, that is when Luthor became president," said Huntress.

"Who's Luthor?" asked Ben.

"Bad dude, I believe," Kevin said, jumping into conclusions.

""Kevin!" Gwen said.

"No, no, he's right," said Huntress, "Luthor was one of the League's biggest arch nemesis at the time. While he was campaigning for presidency, Superman was growing disturbed, even more disturbed by each passing day. Eventually, he became not himself."

"He became power mad," said Kara.

"Wait, who's Superman?" Ben asked.

"And what's a Darkseid?" Kevin asked.

"I'm still stuck that this organization had stopped a global invasion from these winged-mutants," said Gwen.

"You mean, aliens?" asked Kara.

"Aliens with bird wings, and humanoid features like we seen that before," Kevin said.

"Um, no we have not - well except in Ben's Omnitrix, well most, a few..." Gwen said now stopping.

Huntress groaned. "Is this the universe where questions is the..." Huntress stopped.

"Questions what?" asked Gwen.

Huntress shared a tear. Ben turned to Kara and asked what happened. Kara had her head down and told the group what was going on.

"When we came to your dimension, we became battered, and weak. We were tired, and hungry from the endless war we endured," she said, "Have you ever seen the mourning cries of the many who sat through that war, the many who died by our hands? Just when we thought that the invasion from years ago was a threat, we never thought for a moment that this would happen, would ever happen. I'm sorry, but I can't say no more," she said, now sharing a tear.

"Kara?"

"Just go," she said telling Kevin to drive by their house.

Kevin turned his head back to the road and kept driving west until he hit the suburbs.

* * *

**In the Batcave...**

Batman was monitoring Kara's movements, and recorded everything she was saying to three strangers. He pondered by what he heard.

"When we came to your dimension, we became battered, and weak. We were tired and hungry from the endless war we endured," she said, "Have you ever seen the mourning cries of the many who sat through that war, the many who died by our hands?" he heard, and played back, again, and again. He sat there with his fist on his chin, thinking. Suddenly, he saw blue, blinding light just meters away from him. When the light died down, he saw a winged woman with her mase, and a man wearing a lab coat, khaki pants, and goggles on his head.

Batman got into his fighting stance.

"Please, I come in peace, Batman, or should I say Bruce Wayne, am I correct?" the man said.

The Dark Knight glared at the man.

"Who are you?" asked the Dark Knight with his eyes not leaving the strange man with the unconscious Hawkgirl.

"Professor Paradox's the name, but I'm afraid that's not the reason you asked me that question isn't it?" the man asked.

Batman, was slowly reaching for his batarang. With his anger intensifying, the Professor didn't flinch. He didn't even move Hawkgirl one bit.

"Did you know that time has no beginning, nor end Batman?" he asked.

"Everyday, why?" Batman asked.

"Just think of me as time, I have no beginning, and if I sure end, I would be replaced by another person. Just think of me as Father Time," he said.

Batman didn't say a word.

"If you wish to end me, than I'm afraid you would've done it by now," said Paradox.

Batman stood there frozen - until he snapped.

"Not a chance," he said as he threw the batarang. As it flew towards the Professor, he didn't even flinch. He watched as the thing pass by him, cutting a strand of his hair, as it penetrates the cave's wall.

"Start explaining," he said, "Starting by you have Hawkgirl in your hands unconscious."

The Professor smiled, and nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Several hours ago, I had beamed Hawkgirl from harms way from being annihilated by young Kara. When I transported her to the Realm of Time, she was anxious to fight me, but I held my bounds. I stood there, just talking. But she was making derogatory threats, one was with her snapping by bones, and jabbing it into my eye, I don't quite. She thus began to attack me, but me being the time manipulator, she said that I was going to fast. I said, no my dear, it's not I that I'm going fast, it's just you that is going slow. Which was a fact really, because I just accelerated time and space really. That was all. After a few seconds, or few minutes, she panted.

"Are you going to finish me off? That's what you want?" Hawkgirl yelled.

"Why would I finish you off, when you have already done that?" I asked.

Hawkgirl growled in anger.

"Is that a threat?" she asked.

"No," I said, "Just a mere fact. Here, there is not fantasy, nor fact. In fact, what is fact? Is it something that is real, or something portrayed by the human psyche? If that's so, what is fake? What is unfake?" I said.

This confused Hawkgirl alot.

"Okay, you are seriously out of your marbles man," she said, "In fact, what is here anyway?"

"You are in nowhere, sweetheart. Just the edge of time where the clock is visible," I said.

"So, you're like Dr. Fate?" asked Hawkgirl.

"Moreover so, but a little lower than him. See, with me, I cannot interfear with time. But with Dr. Fate, he can," I said.

This made Hawkgirl a little disoriented.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the Professor, Professor Paradox," I said, "Gumball?"

I offered her gum, and she turned it down.

"I have watched Hawkgirl, all of you. More than anything else I have ever endured before - from League's beginnings, to the very incident with Superman killing the president," I said.

Of course, this made Hawkgirl very uncomfortable, because she wanted to know how I know all this, her alias, and how Superman became ruler of the world. She had many questions, but as for I, but eventually, she fainted from all the surprises.

* * *

"Superman is not the ruler of the world, we all rule together. The entire League," said Batman.

"Doesn't seem like it, Bruce," said Paradox.

"Tell me, is this what you want, or what The Man of Steel wants?" asked Paradox, leaving him with a gumball before he disappeared in the same blinding, blue light.

Batman looked at the gumball and pondered, hard. As Hawkgirl was busy lying on the chair, Batman dropped the gumball.

**Author's Notes:** _Hi there people of the Internet, this is your boy, MegaRdaniels! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please, remember to leave reviews, they are always appreciated and until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	15. Chapter 14: Ben and Kara

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights for Justice League or Ben 10. They belong to their rightful owners on Cartoon Network. _

**Hello again people of the Internet. This is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter to the story, March on the Black Gate: The Dawn of the Lords. I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**

**Ben and Kara**

In the suburbs, Ben and the gang were in the living room as Huntress gave them the terror of what was to come. Kara was nowhere to be seen.

"They had us surrounded. I don't know how they found us? How'd they located us," she said, "Look, it's too dangerous for us to stay here, I'm sorry but we..."

"You are not going anywhere," said Ben, "We entered this fight, and now we're going to finish it. Years ago, when I was 10 years old, this watch clasped into my wrist. And when I, my cousin, and grandpa were in the mist of danger..."

"Hey, wait a minute, what about me?" Kevin complained.

"You didn't come until much later, Kev," said Gwen.

Kevin groaned.

"Okay, and Kevin, when all of us were in the mist of danger, we never backed down from a fight," said Ben.

"Even though it seems impossible to win," said Kevin.

Huntress sighed, but then was confused. What watch? Why was he talking about his grandfather being in the mist of danger, and again, what watch?

"I like your enthusiasm, kid. But it's easy said than done. You've only came across Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Black Canary. Next time, there will be more. And they will be way more powerful than what you ever faced," said Huntress.

"Say, you've been talking about this person called The Question. Who was he really?" Gwen asked.

Huntress sighed breaking. "The Question was a warning. He was the warning. He warned everyone on the League about Superman's psychological change."

"Who's Superman? You never answered that ques...I mean that when we were at the car," said Kevin.

"The name says it all," said Huntress.

Kevin was slilent.

"How can we stop him?" asked Gwen.

"You have a years supply of Kryptonite?" asked Huntress.

On the roof, Kara was staring at the stars above. When Ben came out of the house, looking for her, he saw her above.

"Kara, are you okay?" he asked.

"Just looking up at the stars above. It's funny how they are the same in this universe as it to mine," she said.

"Hm," Ben said.

"Any chance you'll come down? We were worried about you," said Ben.

"I wish I could, but right now. I just solefully wish that I was one of them," said Kara.

"One of whom?" Ben asked.

"The stars," she answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because they are free. Unlike here, you are stationed here. Forced to suffer, forced to not aprehend your mistakes - until you feel the years pass. Have you ever know that feeling?" she asked.

"All the time, of everyday," he said.

"You do?" Kara asked.

Ben nodded, he activated his watch and transformed into Big Chill. He levitated upwards to the roof. When he got there, he pressed the dial on his chest transforming him back to a human. Kara was a little shocked, but then got over it.

"What caused you to do that?" Kara asked.

"Do what? You mean - oh sorry. I was trying to levitate up to the roof to talk to you," he said.

"No, no it's not that. It's just that whenever you power up, green light engulfs you? Are you a Green Lantern?" she asked.

"Green Lantern? You mean the guy who made that green mallet? No!" Ben said, chuckling.

"Then what..." She then spotted the Omnitrix on Ben's arm.

"What?" he asked.

"That watch on your arm," she pointed to Ben's Omnitrix.

"Oh, this is the source that allowed me to transform into 10 sets of aliens, and that's about all I know for right now," he said, "Most times, I just need a manual."

Kara giggled.

"But what about you? I saw you one time carrying a bus with no effort," said Ben.

"Oh, well um. You see..." She began to tell Ben that she got her powers from the yellow sun radiation. Which to Ben finds that a little impossible until she told him that she was from another planet that is the sister planet to Krypton, one to which she explained deeply about. Afterwards, she told him that she was Superman's cousin. Ben rose an eyebrow. To a girl this powerful, could Superman be more fatal if he comes in contact witht he Man of Steel.

"I still have faith in my cousin, but he's still in the far end. He went into a path that I cannot follow," he said.

"He was your hero, then," said Ben.

"He was Everyone's hero," said Kara.

"Why'd he killed the president?" Ben asked.

"He was about to start a nuclear meltdown on the planet. Superman came in to put a stop to him. However, Luthor broke him. Broken his spirits unto becoming a true hero, to the very man that was feared by many, a international dictator," she said.

"My god," he said.

"Sometimes I wonder, is it too late to save him? Or too late to bring him down?" she said.

Ben held Kara's hand. "I think you'll think of something," said Ben, "I know you will."

Kara smiled and hugged the watch wielder.

**Author's Notes: **_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. there will be more soon. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated and until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	16. Chapter 15: Understanding

**Discalimer:** _I do not own the rights for Ben 10 or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners on Cartoon Network. Again, I don't own them._

**Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for March on the Black Gate: The Dawn of the Lords. I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I liked writing it. Please, always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**

**Understanding**

In the Batcave, he was on his computer thinking as he recorded a quote from both Ben and Kara.

"I still have faith in my cousin, but he's still in the far end. He went into a path that I cannot follow," he said.

_"He was your hero, then," said Ben._

_"He was Everyone's hero," said Kara._

_"Why'd he killed the president?" Ben asked._

_"He was about to start a nuclear meltdown on the planet. Superman came in to put a stop to him. However, Luthor broke him. Broken his spirits unto becoming a true hero, to the very man who was feared by many, an international dictator," she said._

_"My god," he said._

_"Sometimes I wonder, is it too late to save him? Or too late to bring him down?" she said._

He played back the following quote, "He was everyone's hero" back to back. When Hawkgirl woke up finally. She became surprised to see herself in the Batcave.

"Why am I doing here?" she asked rubbing her head, "I thought we were looking for Kara."

"You all were, and are," Batman said.

"Then explain why am I doing in your cave?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Because a guy named Professor Paradox brough you here. The man who sent you to the Realm of Time," he said, "But he disappeared in a mist of blue light just a few hours ago," he said.

Hawkgirl groaned.

"Kara was trying to kill me," said Hawkgirl.

"Because you were too aggressive on the boy," said Batman.

Hawkgirl became confused.

"Wait, how'd..."

"Remember how I can create a trans-dimensional vortex? Well, something implanted on Kara's uniform somehow made a trigger for the jumpgate to activate, thus making us possible to track her more easily," he said.

"English?" Hawkgirl asked.

"I am speaking English, you're just having a hard time listening," he said.

Hawkgirl sighed.

"Well send me back, I have a job to do," said Hawkgirl.

"What job?" Batman asked.

"To rescue Kara. Don't you remember?" she asked.

"I remember, but I'm beginning to have second thoughts about what the Lords stand for," he said.

"Why you're worrying, you're..."

"A part timer? Yes, but I'm also the Legislature remember?" he said.

"Well, you are right with that one," said Hawkgirl.

"Tell me Hawkgirl, tell me in your own words. Do you think that the people in our world are safe? Us taking over their lives?" Batman asked.

"Are you questioning how we do things?" Hawkgirl asked.

"No, but you are," said Batman, "Everyday of every second, you tend to hold back with the people from time to time, am I right?" he asked.

"What are talking about?" she asked.

"I'm talking about humility, something that we lacked, a long time ago. Where has it gone to?" Batman asked, "Tell me, do we stand for justice to make people safe, or do we stand for fear to make people secure. Either way, consequences are always the same, but one has a greater outcome than the other," he said.

Hawkgirl was contentious, but knowing Batman, she was sure to lose against his mental war.

"If you really think so, go look outside and see if the people are what you said that they are, because now, I pity you," he said turning back to his computer.

Suddenly he gets a call from Superman via his universal conlink.

"Batman," Batman answered.

"Bats, round-up the people, and the rest of the Lords," Superman declared.

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked.

"The boy with the jacket, Black Canary is injured and she described that this boy had friends. One is a red-head, and one has black hair. They had turned Kara against us. I don't know how, but we send reinforcements.

"Superman, I don't think...'

"Send reinforcements now! We are in trouble here. And, bring the people here to, take them to a secure place. We have a found a permanent mark," he said.

"But, Supes."

"Bats, I need you right now! So do it now!" Superman declared as he hung up the conlink.

Batman sighed frustratedly.

"Batman," said Hawkgirl.

"Just go, get reinforcements as much as you can. We wouldn't want the Man of Steel waiting," said Batman.

Hawkgirl didn't hesitate by what changed his mind. she flies out of the cave only for the Dark Knight to look at the picture of his butler from the picture frame.

"The Batman I know wouldn't back down so easily," said a familiar voice.

"What do you want time walker?" Batman asked.

"To visit you, a shame that you didn't hesitate, you were victorious when Superman had gone rogue, and i know by anytime you would've said no. What triggered the fear the fear in you Bruce?" The Professor asked.

"Fear, I don't do fear, I am fear," said Batman.

"Are you sure? Seems like bravery to me that you could say no to a female, but can't say no to the Man of Steel to whom you defeated countless times by one green, radioactive rock. Heck, you even restored his life once," said the Professor.

"You don't know what it's like here," said Batman.

"You must've forgot that i am the Time Walker, the 5th generation of walkers. I don't remember really, I may be omniscient, but there are things that cling to escape from my mind," said the Professor.

"Again, and I hate being redundant, why are you really here?" he asked.

"To show you something, Batman, come," said Paradox offering his hand.

The Batman was unsure if he wants to clasp a super-being's hand. He had a long history of having trust issues, but in this case, does he have a choice?

The Batman clasped the Professor's hand and suddenly they disappeared in a flash of blue light.

**Author's Notes:** _Hi there people of the Internet! This is MegaRdaniels! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated, and until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	17. Chapter 16: Homecoming

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ben 10 or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Hello again people of the Internet, this is me MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story "March on the Black Gate: The Dawn of the Lords". I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter, and please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**

**Homecoming**

On Ben's roof, the two teens were talking, they were trying to know about one another. Ben told Kara from the day of him discovering the Omnitrix, to the day when he also discovered that his grandfather was missing and that he and Gwen joined together to rescue their grandfather only to be bumped by a childhood enemy turned friend, Kevin Levin. Kara made some jokes about Kevin, which made Ben laugh. It was something that he has all bark but no bite.

"That's Kevin for you, but no always the case though," he said, "He can be all bark, but most times, he will - hard," said Ben.

"How hard?" Kara asked.

"Very," said Ben chuckling a bit.

It was now Kara's turn to tell her story, something that Ben find a lot interesting. She said that she was born on another planet called Krypton. Ben became confused. If she was from another planet, than could the watch scan her?

"Wait, hold on for a second?"

"What's wrong, Ben?" Kara asked.

"It just confused me a little," said Ben, "See if you're from another planet, the watch would've scanned you."

"The watch scans people?" she asked.

"No, it scans aliens," said Ben.

"Oh," Kara said leaving it at that.

As she watched him activating the watch and scrolled through, Ben was surprised to bump into a hologram that looks exactly like him, but a lot more muscular in stature.

Both he and Kara rose their eyebrows and exchanged their looks.

"Is that you?" she asked.

"I-I-I think so," said Ben.

Suddenly Kevin came out from out of nowhere and saw Ben and Kara on the roof.

"Hey, love birds!" he said. At that moment, Ben and Kara jumped making the Omnitrix's hologram to descend back to the faceplate.

"If you're done playing Shakespeare, Huntress needs you both down here," said Kevin.

Ben sighed, as he slides down the roof, and landed on his feet as Kara levitated back down to the ground.

"What do you think Huntress wants?" Ben asked.

"Something relevent to what we are facing," said Kara as they both went inside.

Back in the living room, Huntress gave Ben a small, black box.

"What's this for?" Ben asked.

"Huntress called it Kryptonite. She said..."

"...it's enough to bring down the Man of Steel. But don't open it, yet that is," she said.

"Why not?" Ben asked.

"Because not all of us are immune to Kryptonite," said Huntress.

Ben rose an eyebrow, but shrugged it off.

"So what do we do now?" Gwen asked.

"We stay together," said Huntress, "Do not leave this house, until I say other wise," she said.

"But what about the other Plumbers' kids. We met a few of them, and if we join forces, we are bound to be unstoppable," said Ben.

"I don't what your grandfather has fed you kid, but this is an invasion," said Huntress.

"Yeah, but we faced something like this before," said Ben.

"Yeah with little green men, but you haven't seen what the Lords are capable of. What you've met is just only a few. What would happen if you faced 200 of those monsters. Then what? The big Ben 10 is going to save the day? No, it's easy said than done, kid. So this little team, they don not stand a chance against the League. Not a one. Not even you," said Huntress, "You may have your fancy watch, and your cousin's spells, and your friends absorbtion, but they're superhumans out there, the ones I met that had far exceed your abilities," said Huntress.

"Huntress..."

"Do as I say," Huntress said giving Ben a death glare.

"You were badly outnumbered, we were badly outnumbered, we need a team," said Ben.

"Or what, you going to go whatever and march right out that door, only for the League to sit there and kill you?" Huntress clenched her teeth.

Ben stood there breathing angrily.

"thought so, stay put," said Huntress as she went to the hallway to keep watch from Ben's room.

Gwen held Ben's shoulder. She told him that she tried to convince her, and did Kevin. Kara walked across the living room to the hallway to try to talk to Huntress.

"Kara, where are you going?" Kevin asked.

"To speak to Huntress, just lay low okay," she said.

Kevin nodded.

In Ben's room, Huntress was on the bed keeping watch for any superhumans. Kara knocks on the door.

"What do you want, Kara?" Huntress asked behind the door.

"I just want to talk," said Kara.

"If it's about..."

Kara opened the door and entered the room.

"You heard him, the League had us outnumbered out there. I don't know anything about these Plumbers' kids and what they can do, but they can be enough to stop the invasion," she said.

"Yeah, and if you looked back in our home dimension, we tried the same thing and then what. We teamed up with minor heroes: Captain Marvel, Fire, Ice, Green Arrow, etc. They were powerful enough - at least to our eyes for us to win against the superhuman uprising. And what happened? Nearly all of them were eradicated by one swoop. Bam, gone! And what difference does it make, some three teenagers with freakish superpowers is going to make a difference? No way," she said.

"At least let them try," Kara said.

"No, the last time..."

"Well last time was the past!" Kara said a little louder, "They can help us."

"They can't, you know why..."

"Because they have superpowers, that it?" Kara asked.

Huntress faced her head away from Kara and looked out the window.

"Go do what you want to do," she said.

"Huntress..."

"If you solefully belive that these three are powerful by your standards, go do what you want to do, but don't expect me to come save you," she said.

Kara nodded her head disappointingly.

"I hope you get through your fear, because now, I pity the person who sits there in the dark not doing anything. Tell me if that was Question, would you do with all of your power to save him?" she said as she left the room, leaving a sadden Huntress in Ben's room.

Kara was walking back to the living room, and headed streight for the door. Ben stopped her.

"Wait I thought..."

"You said that you met a group of kids you called the Plumbers' kids right? Well, let's wake them up," she said as she was turning the knob on the door.

"Alright," said Kevin, getting his car keys.

"Are you sure that t was prudent?" Gwen asked.

"Saving your world from our mistakes, it was and still is our duty to protect the innocent," said Kara. She opened the door and revealed to be a man wearing a white cape and a black and white costume with a white S insignia imprinted on his shirt. Kara felt her heart sank.

"Oh no," she said.

"Hi there, cousin," said Superman.

Just when Superman was about to grab Kara, he was suddenly blocked by a pink shield.

"Stay away from her!" said Gwen.

Kevin needed something to touch and absorb.

Ben lifted his arm revealing the Omnitrix, a grave mistake that Ben made.

**Author's Notes**: _Hi there, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, be sure to check back soon for more chapters! And always, please remember to always leave reviews, they are always appreciated, and until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	18. Chapter 17: Here's Supes

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ben 10 or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners on Cartoon Network._

**Hi there this is MegaRdaniels bringing you another chapter for March on the Black Gate: The Dawn of the Lords. I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it. Please, always leave reviews, they are always appreictaed. Thankyou! **

**Here's Supes!**

Superman was standing by the doorway glaring at the group defending her.

"Move out the way," Superman declared.

"Not a chance, big man!" Kevin yelled as he absorbed the metal on a knife. Ben, with the black box in his hands sat it down as he lifted his arm revealing the Omnitrix.

Superman asked again to step aside, again the Alien Force refused and threatened him to leave.

"Then you leave me no choice," said Superman as he used his powerful fists to singlehandedly break through Gwen's pink wall.

"Gwen!" yelled Kevin.

Gwen was sent flying across the room. Thankfully, Kevin caught her. Kara stepped back away from the Man of Steel.

"Come with me, Kara," said Superman.

Kara refused which angered him.

"Kara I have no time for games," he said walking in Ben's house only for Ben and Kevin to jump in front of Kara.

"I hit him high, you hit him low," said Kevin.

"Got it," said Ben as he quickly activated the Omnitrix, scrolled through his aliens in his playlist, chose a random alien, then finally slammed the dial down. He was engulfed in emerald-green light, and when the light died down, standing by his place was a red skinned four-armed creäture.

"Four-Arms!" Four Arms roared flexing four of his arms.

Both boys charged at Superman, only for them to be knocked to a wall several feet away from them.

"I have no time for games, Kara you will come with me!" Superman declared grabbing her arm.

"Not a chance, big guy!" said Four Arms getting up to his feet. Four Arms charged towards the Man of Steel at full force. He successfully punched him out of the house, what he didn't expect for the man to float up in the air.

"Ta da," he said as he flew down to the ground in super speed.

Meanwhile in Ben's room, Huntress was sitting in his bed thinking as she heard horrific screams. Clenching her fists as tears slithered down on her face, she grabbed her crossbow and walked out of the door.

Back with Ben, Four Arms was in his battle stance. Superman was getting ready to knock Ben's existence off the cliff - until he was hit back myriads of pink orbs launched by a teenaged girl. He was sent flying a few feet away from Four-Arms. Four-Arms then ran towards Superman, touched the badge on his chest and transformed into an orange dinosaur.

"Humungasaure!" Humungasaure roared as he crater punched Superman to the city's sewer line.

"Stay down," he said.

"Take your own advice!" said a woman wearing a golden tiara who gave Humungasaure a powerful uppercut sending Humungasaure flying in the air, then drop kicked to the ground with a painful grunt.

Kevin rushed out of the house and saw a woman wearing a golden tiara, and a red-white-blue uniforms with stars on the "hip" area, wearing a red boots with a rope on her side picking Humungasuare up by the neck.

"Ben!" Kevin, Gwen, and Kara yelled in fearful unison.

"Let go of him!" Kara yelled as she dashed over and gave Wonder Wonder a powerful air kick. Superman emerged from the sewer line and glared at the teenaged heroes.

"You're going to pay for that," said Superman as he dashed over to the orange dinosaur.

"If you insist," said Humungasaure as they went into a one on one brawl with the help of Kevin and Gwen on Ben's side. As Kara was busy fighting against Wonder Woman, Huntress came out of the house witness the strength from both Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Kara increase by each passing moment, but as their strength increases, Superman and Wonder Woman's strengths increased ten-fold alot quickly than the Alien Force and Kara combined.

"God," she whispered.

Humungasuare with his team was definitely winning against Superman. Humungasaure launched a powerful punch unto Superman, as Kevin formed his hand into a hammer and slammed Superman with it, and Gwen used her full powers to blow Superman away to the sky. As for Kara, she carried a unconcous Wonder Woman and threw her in front of the Alien Force. Huntress became amazed of how strong the Alien Force and Kara were. They all panted.

"Is it over?" Humungasaure asked.

Suddenly, they heard a sonic boom.

"I don't think so," said Huntress joining in with them.

Kara, Huntress, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin all stood together.

"Seems like you were right all along, kid," said Huntress turning to Kara.

Kara smiled. She turns her head to Ben and held the orange dinosaur's hand preparing for the worst. Like a flash lighting, Superman appeared ticked off as he zoomed over to Ben. Just before Ben could give the Man of Steel another round, Superman began and ended it quickly by grabbing Ben in full force, crushing the orange dino's organs. He then throws Ben in Mach 12. He then flies at that speed and gave Ben rapid blows to the stomach, headbutts him rapidly, and throws him down to the ground in Mach 19. Ben made a fatal landing back to the ground.

"Ben!" Kara yelled running to him. Suddenly, a martian restrained Kara against her will.

"Let go of me!" Kara demanded.

"Hey!" Kevin roared as he tried to land his fist at the Martian, only to be go directly through him.

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen!" said J'onn as he uppercuts Kevin away.

"Let go of me!" Kara yelled in anger as she flies up in the air and slams J'onn off of her.

Huntress armed herself with the crossbow, only for it to be taken by a certain speedster.

"Missing something?" Flash said in his cocky grin swinging the bow around his finger. Intimidated by this Huntress ran towards the Speedster to give him a menacing punch, but unfortunately, she misses only to be given a rapid punches to the abdomen, a punch to the face, and a swift kick to the jaw line. He then made a red tornado, lifting the assassin off the ground then finally letting her to fall only for her to be caught by Gwen by sliding down a pink slide.

**Author's Notes**: _Hi there this is MegaRdaniels. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More chapters tomorrow! Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	19. Chapter 18: Once And For All

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the rights for Ben 10 or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for March on a Black Gate: The Dawn of the Lords. Happy New Years Day everybody! Only a few chapters left! I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I liked writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**

**Once And For All**

Huntress slid down the pink slide and landed on her feet.

"Thanks," she thanked the young hero.

"Anytime," said Gwen.

Meanwhile with Ben, Superman grabbed Ben by the neck and gave him fatal blows to his face before punching him to a nearby house. Kara was busy fighting J'onn J'onns as Gwen and Huntress were trying to tame Flash. Superman dashed over to Humungasaure to give one last blow. He picked him up by the neck again, this time crushing it.

"When I get done with you, we will take over your world," said Superman unaware that Kevin grabbed the box that was on the ground and saw a glowing green rock. After Kara finished with J'onn she saw Superman holding Ben by the neck. He was helpless to transform into another alien that'll save him from Superman's wrath. Kara flew over and pushed him out-of-the-way. She grabs Ben as he tries to catch his breath.

"Are you okay, Ben?" Kara asked the recovering Ben as the Omnitrix gave out.

"I think so," said Ben.

Superman emerged from the rubble.

"Kara, how could you?" Superman said angrily as he makes his way towards both her and Ben.

"Doing the right thing, that's what I'm doing," said Kara.

"I have searched high and low for you, and this is what you repay me," Superman dashed over to Kara and gave her a menacing punch to the stomach, followed by a hammered-uppercut, and a fatal kick to the ground. Kara was down, but didn't give up without a fight. she emerged from the rubble and flew towards him in full force. Just before the rest of the Lords to retaliate against the Alien Force they all watched as they saw the showdown between Supergirl and Superman. Gwen grabbed Ben and pulled him to the side for him, luring him away from the danger.

Meanwhile, Supergirl and Superman took it to the skies and fought. They fought and fought in that chilly night. They struggled with one another, landed punches at one another, even go as far as using their heat vision at one another. But inevitably, Superman grabs Kara, kicked her in the abdomen, and through her back to Earth in Mach 12, only to stomp on her as he lands his feet on her.

"Kara!" Ben yelled.

Flash and the other lords became horrified.

As Superman picked her up, he gave her multiple punches to the face as blood seeped out of her mouth. She grunts in pain as she gave him a swift kick to the jaw line and breaks free from his grip. Just before the Man of Steel could react, she gave him menacing blows to the chest, and pushed him several feet away from her. She also went as far by grabbing a lamp-post and ramming it at the Man of Steel, causing him to bleed out. But Superman grabs the Lamp post only for Kara to counterattack by grabbing one end of the post and jabs it into Superman pushing him 2 feet away. Superman having enough of her antics, he caught Supergirl's fist, broke her arm as she grunts in pain. Then he gave her a fatal punch to the stomach causing her to crumble to the ground. He grabbed her hair as he illuminated his eyes.

Flash and the other Lords were wide-eyed.

"KARA!" Ben screamed.

As the Omnitrix glows green again, he quickly scrolled through his playlist, and slammed the dial down. He became engulfed in a layer of emerald-green light. When the light died down, out from it was a blue rock creäture made entirely out of diamonds.

"Diamond Head!" Ben yelled as he charged over towards Superman and gave him a painful punch to the face. Gwen included herself by launching rapid blows of her pink mana. Kevin retaliated by getting the strange green, glowing rock and absorbing it, just as Superman thought he was just getting his butt handled by a shape shifter and an energy barrier, when Kevin came to the scene, Superman turned around and saw Kevin glowing green.

"Kryptonite?" Superman said as he grew weak as Kevin gave him rapid blows to the face, Diamond Head menacingly gave him a painful uppercut, helped by Gwen as she launched pink rays of light to hit streight at the superhuman leader. They were all fighting Superman together. And once Superman has had enough, he collapsed to the ground.

**Author's Notes:** _Hi there people of the Internet, this is me MegaRdaniels who brought you the 18th chapter of this story, March on the Black Gate: The Dawn of the Lords! I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I liked writing it. Only a few chapters left, so always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and a Happy 2013, and..._

**Peace!**


	20. Chapter 19: Finding Thyself

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the rights to Ben 10 or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Hi there folks of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for March on a Black Gate: The Dawn of the Lords. I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**

**Finding Thyself**

In the Realms of Time, Batman was floating in an empty space of time with the Professor. He has been in realms like this before, but somehow this was way beyond his comprehension between the very realms of physics.

"Professor, where are we?" Batman asked.

"You are in a place where the past, present, and future co-exist, where they intercept," he said.

"You mean that..."

"Everything's connected," Paradox and Batman said in unison.

"I thought that..."

"Everything you thought were things found by Dr. Fate, not by the edges of time. He may interfere with time, but I cannot. I'm just an important brain cell in this vast cerebrum of time," he said.

"Hm," Batman kept it at that and moved on - that is when he saw a vision on his left with random periods in random locations from Lincoln's assassination, to the day when man left the Earth in 1969.

"Do you know why you are here, Batman?" Paradox asked.

"It's about the..."

"No, look closer at the portal near you," he said.

A random portal opened in Batman's right and saw a little boy grieving at two adults laying on the ground dead, Batman was wide-eyed.

"My god," said Batman as the hurtful memories came flowing in.

"How do you think the people of your realm are feeling?" The Professor asked.

Batman was at a loss for words. Normally the Dark Knight would just speak more for action than words.

"Let's look at a similarity," said The Professor as he tunes in to the recent event of wat Superman had done to his own parents. His parents were shielding Kara and told him that he must stop what he was doing and try to fix what he has broken. Superman was contentious, so what winds up happening was that he threatened his parents to step aside. Again they refused. After he ceased fighting with his parents, the inevitable happened.

"Oh god," he said.

The Professor continued on with Batman with Hawkgirl executing the people in Arkham, more so in jails outside of the asylum. It went to the point that even the Joker became frightened by Batman's heightened power and by the League overthrow of the government. The portal revealed that the Joker ran, only for him to bump into Wonder Woman. He smiles for the last time before she snapped his neck.

"He never told you, didn't he?" The Professor asked.

"What have we done?" Batman asked in a soft tone in his voice.

"Batman tell me, because I'm curious," said Paradox, "The things that you have done, is it for the good of the people, or for the good of the League?"

Batman stood there silent.

Meanwhile in Ben's universe, Superman was down. Kevin receded the Kryptonite from his body, but Gwen and others held up their guards. The other Lords stared at the Alien Force in curiosity. The Alien force, Huntress, and Kara were waiting for the Lords to retaliate, so did the opposing team. The Lords all stared at Superman who was temporarily down, and the Alien Force. They began to think.

"Why are they not attacking?" asked Kevin.

Kara, still keeping her guard up, approached them. The Lords held their ground, but Wonder Woman lowered hers.

Unbeknownst, Superman was regaining his strength. Kara turned her head towards Superman and approached him. Ben (in the form of Diamond Head) walked to Kara.

"Kara," Ben said.

Just before Kara could reply, she knelt towards Superman and rubbed his head.

"Please find the courage to forgive yourself," said Kara.

"No, you forgive yourself for betraying the Lords!" Superman growled as he immediately gets up from the ground and grabs her by the neck, squeezing it tightly. she could hardly breathe. He slammed her down to the ground countless times. Ben ran to Superman to give him a knock out blow.

"You want her?" Superman roared, "Here's a present for me to you!" He used Kara's body to slam Ben to the ground. Kara was seriously hurt. Gwen and Kevin retaliated, but also winds up hurt.

Huntress grabs the rock Kevin had crushed a chunk on it small enough to fit as an arrow point. she tied it on to the end of the shaft and puts it in the bow. She aimed the crossbow directly at the Man of Steel.

"Stop it now, Supes!" Huntress demanded.

Superman, still holding Kara's neck but a little loose, gave a deadly glare at Huntress.

"You!" he growled at her as he marched his way towards her. Gwen and Kevin had her back despite of their injuries. This caught Wonder Woman by surprise.

"Justice Lords, attack!" Superman declared.

**Author's Notes:** _Hi there people of the Internet. Sorry about the cliffhanger. This is MegaRdaniels who brought you the updated chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. And like always, until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	21. Chapter 20: Betrayal

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Ben 10 or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "March on the Black Gate: The Dawn of the lords". I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou!**

**Questions Are Made to be Answered**

"Justice Lords, attack!" Superman declared.

The Justice Lords exchanged looks at one another. After Superman's painful assault against their own fears hesitated them. Even as powerful as they are, Superman had them pinned against the wall.

Ben and the gang were at their fighting stance.

"Justice Lords, attack at once now!" he demanded.

Again they refused. Why?

This was not lost on Ben or his team one bit.

"I thought this was a mission to rescue Kara," said Wonder Woman.

"Plans changed, everything changed! She sided with the enemy, and now we must strike hard! Now attack!" he declared.

"What about the whole 'saving humanity' routine?" Green Lantern asked.

Superman marched right up to Green Lantern's face.

"Are you questioning your leader?" he growled, "Everything has changed, and now we must act."

"No, they haven't changed," said a mysterious voice, "You did." Suddenly coming out from the white portal, a man dressed in heavily black armor, wore a black cowl with a yellow ellipse imprinted on the front, complete with a black bat insignia in the center of the yellow ellipse. Batman arrived with the man with the lab coat, Paradox.

"Even before Luthor was inaugurated presidency, you became swallowed with pure hatred, vengeance, and cruelty. And when you stepped inside that oval office, you impeached him - permanently," Batman said.

"It had to be done," said Superman.

"Oh really? Even though there was another way? The hero we all know would never give in to Luthor, nor eliminate the competition. It wasn't Kara that changed, it was you," said Batman.

"Lies," Superman said, "You've turned against me! You all turned against me? I'll make you pay, I'll make you all pay!" Superman roared as he ran towards Batman only to be punched by Wonder Woman.

"That's enough Clark, enough is enough. Can't you see what you have become?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I've become someone you're not!" Superman said using his heat vision to blast Wonder Woman but was redirected by Green Lantern, and was slammed by Ben in the form of Diamond Head.

As Superman charged at them at full force, Kevin grabbed the green rock from earlier, absorbed it, and leaped over to the Man of Steel and gave him a good punch in the face allowing the shards to penetrate his skin, weakening him. As Kevin hits Superman with everything he's got, Ben couldn't notice that the closer Kevin, the weaker Superman becomes. But the Man of Steel was not giving up. He blasted everyone from his reach.

"He's too strong!" Gwen said.

"Oh no," Ben said as Diamond Head. He approached the Man of Steel himself.

"You want more?" Superman roared angrily.

"You know, 'Man of Steel', I've just have about had it with you," said Diamond Head with his hand over the badge.

"So to make things fair, let me turn it up a notch for you, to settle the score," he said as he activated the badge on his chest and transformed into the adult version, muscular version of Ben Tennyson.

"Krypto-Knight!" Ben roared.

Superman became enraged and attacked Ben. Ben and Superman fought in that brutal fight. Superman took Kryto-Knight in the air and threw him. Ben flew down towards Superman and gave Superman a painful punch to the face. As Superman tried to pin down Ben, Ben counterattacks him and delivered Superman a swift blow to the chest rendering him to fall flat on his back, only to be stomped by Ben, making a medium-sized crater on the ground.

Superman was down.

**Author's Notes:** _Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels who brought you the 19th Chapter for the story, "March on the Black Gate: The Dawn of the Lords. I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I did reading it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou! Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	22. Chapter 21: Is It Over?

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own the rights for Ben 10 or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners._

**Hi there people of the Internet, this is MegaRdaniels bringing you a new chapter for the story, "March on the Black Gate: The Dawn of the Lords". I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, please alway leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankyou! Also to add, to prevent confusion, I added some more stuff to the previous chapter so that way all the writing I've done and all the time for you all reading this fic won't seem like a waste of time. So yeah, I hope you all can accept my apology for that. Should have done that when I hit the editing stage, but nope, big ego. And boy, I hate my big ego. I really hate being showy, but this was getting way to far! The reason why this fic isn't all it seems to be is because of me, I didn't take the time to look over my work. So the next time I update a new story, it will be better, and that's a promise. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this fic, please leave reviews, like always they are always appreciated. Thankyou. **

**Is It Over?**

Superman was on the ground not moving, Ben as Krypto-Knight approached the Man of Steel. He was barely moving a muscle. He groaned from the immense pain he endured. Ben touched the badge on his chest and transformed back into the young teenage boy like he once was.

"A fallen hero, a turned psycho," said Ben as he heard a faint voice.

"Ben," he heard again, this time it echoed to his ears, eerily beating his drums. He turns around and finds Kara on the ground. He runs to her as the Dark Knight follows. The rest of the Justice Lords wallowed in shame.

"Kara!" Ben said reaching her shaking hand to his.

"Don't be angry at him, nor hatred. He's the same Clark, he's just lost. Help him, please," she said barely audible. The Dark Knight came by with his kit in his utility belt.

"Help him," she said holding his hand tighter, before she loosened.

"Kara?" Ben said barely audible.

Kara rubbed his cheeks before she closed her eyes.

"Huntress, the Justice Lords, Gwen, Kevin, and Ben all gathered around the girl as she slowly passes away.

Luckily, Batman had a breathing mask for her, to supply her lungs for air.

"Is she..."

"Barely clinging on, but we must hurry," said Batman.

"What to do with Superman?" asked Gwen.

"Same thing, but in a very secure place. I'll contact Hawkgirl from our dimension to bring the people here, and the remaining Lords. You guys get the two Kryptonians for medical attention."

"Got it," Kevin said.

"Are you sure that..."

"Supergirl will be fine, just take her to the medical ward, from their she'll be alright," he said.

Ben smiled.

The professor opened up a portal for Batman as they both went inside, leaving Ben and the others to treat the two Kryptonians.

* * *

**A Year Later**

It was a new day in Bellwood, Huntress woke up alive and well as she looks at a picture frame of her and Question. She gets up from bed and puts the frame back on the table. As she gets up, by the window flew a teenaged blonde girl wearing a white shirt with a Superman insignia in the front along side with a red stingray. Suddenly, something rang. she picks up a black badge with a green hourglass in the center.

"Yo, Kevin. What's going on?" Huntress asked the black-haired boy.

"Alien hostile, two o'clock!" said Kevin.

"Alright!" Huntress said. she sees a black and violate hoverboard, takes it, opens a window and flies out to the air to join with the Alien Force along with the newly formed Justice League. Superman, after a year of recovering was back in action, flying alongside his cousin, and Ben. They were flying to the factory to stop whatever's causing a ruckus by the Mr. Smoothies parking lot.

**Author's Notes: **_Stay for the epilogue!_


	23. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ben 10 or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners. _

**Well, hello again readers, and welcome to the final chapter, The Epilogue. Enjoy the final installment of this fanfic. Enjoy!**

**Epillogue**

In the Null Void, Dr. Animo was roaming around the imprisoned dimension. He grumbled and grunted as he tried to ignore the aches and pains he endured by the ferocious Justice Lords.

"What in the world were those guys?" he asked.

"Your worst nightmare," said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw a blonde girl wearing a white leotard with a white beast standing before her.

Dr. Animo was wide-eyed.

"The people who you just faced were called the Justice Lords. Former enemy, but a nightmare to most," said Galatea.

"And who are you?" Dr. Animo asked.

"Galatea, and you must be?" she asked.

"Dr. Animo, genius is gene splicing!" he said.

"Sounds more like a quack than for an actual super-villain," she said.

"Am not!" Dr. Animo battled back, "Well, sort of. Well I'm not! But say, I have a question though, what made you to come up here with all the aliens walking around here?"

"Huh?" Galatea was lost.

"Grundy lost, aliens?" Grundy said.

Dr. Animo didn't acknowledge Grundy until he spoke. He was dumbfounded to see a mutated human being in her grasp. Wondering that she genetic engineered him herself, Galatea gave him a confusing look.

"What?" she asked.

He asked her again of how did she mutate Grundy into a hulking mass.

Galatea shrugs.

"I just found him," she said.

Dr. Animo sighs.

"The reason why I was here because an enemy of mine struck me on the back. I could still feel the echo in my spine though," she said rubbing her back, "...with the help of some kid with a green jacket, a red-headed chick, and a boy with a black T-shirt."

"Ben Tennyson," said Dr. Animo growling.

"Who?"

"Ben 10, he's an enemy of mine also," said Animo.

"Really?" Galatea asked.

"Yeah, he'll do anything in his power to stop me from reaching my goal, to take over the world!" he said laughing maniacally.

"Of course," she said smiling.

"How, about this, if we team up. I'll rid my clone, and you'll rid your enemy. Together, we'll be unstoppable, what do you say?" she asked.

"Sounds like a plan I couldn't refuse, even if I want to...but wait, a clone is your enemy. Elaborate on that with me right quick," he said.

Galatea smiled evilly.

**Author's Notes:** _I hope you all enjoyed this fic. Please leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and..._

**Peace!**


	24. Sequel's Comfirmed!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ben 10 or Justice League. They belong to their rightful owners. _

**Sequel Confirmed**

I had thought about it, and now finally I came into the conclusion. There's definitely a sequel on the horizon for the story"March on the Black Gate: The Dawn of the Lords". The working title would be called, "March on the Black Gate II: Evolution of the Reign of Fire, or just simply "March on the Black Gate: Evolution of the Lost Gods". The story will take place before the events of the series Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and after the events of March on the Black Gate: The Dawn of the Lords.

The sequel's release will launch on **February 1st, 2012** if I'm not booked on schoolwork and such.

Give me your thoughts on how the sequel will be about!

And remember, until we meet again, I bid you all an adieu and...

**Peace!**


End file.
